Brown & Green
by ma pau cullen
Summary: Hiatus - edward y bella se han conocido desde siempre ... pero edward apenas se digna a reconocer la existencia de bella ... alice jugando a cupido ... un chat ... un chico misterioso ... un amor no correspondido ... dos personas que aman en silencio
1. Chapter 1

**_hola esta historia ya la habia subido a FF pero no la termine ... asi que decidi volver a subirla y darle fin ... espero que les guste _**

**_disclaimer: la trama me pertenece ... los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer _**

* * *

><p><em>La lluvia caía y mojaba mi piel y yo estaba desesperada por encontrar donde refugiarme pero por más que corría y corría no encontraba mas que no fuera la vegetación del bosque … mis pies me dolían y estaban lastimados por tanto caminas y estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de salir del bosque o si quiera encontrar un sitio donde resguardarme … a pesar que mis esperanzas se agotaban seguí caminando y de repente me tope con una carretera la cual decidí seguir a pesar del torrencial aguacero … con la esperanza de que me llevara hacia la civilización … llevaba mucho tiempo bordeando la carretera y no había rastro de haber si quiera vida alrededor de la vía … cuando pude vislumbras a través de la lluvia como los faroles de un carro acercarse .. desesperada corrí hacia la mitad de la carretera con la esperanza que me vieran … la luz del vehículo seguía y seguía acercándose y no se detenía … hasta que la luz me cegó y no puede ver nada … simplemente sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro<em>

¡Mierda! En el piso nuevamente… si mis amigos vieran esta escena se burlarían acerca de cómo tengo un eterno romance con el suelo ya que soy un poco torpe y cada vez que tengo un mal sueño termino en el piso ya que mi cama es muy pequeña… después de revisar que todo está en su lugar y no tengo ningún hueso roto me dispuse a regresar a mi cama… revise el reloj en mi mesita de noche

7:40 A.M

¡Demonios! Esto no me puede estar pasando otra vez… como todos los lunes hoy iba a llegar tarde a mi primera clase en la universidad a pesar siempre prometiera que los domingos me iba a acostar temprano nunca lo cumplía siempre me quedaba despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada… pero justamente hoy no puedo llegar tarde tengo una exposición a primera hora.

Tome mi toalla y me dirigí al baño pero a penas entre me devolví no tenía tiempo para bañarme y me conocía yo nunca he podido tener un baña rápido por suerte siempre había tenido la costumbre de bañarme en la noche … me puse mis jeans oscuros, un top negro y mis convers hasta la rodilla también negros a toda prisa mientras metía mi libreta y los libros que iba a necesitar hoy … tome las llaves de mi preciso mini audi y antes de salir me acorde de la cadenita que me regalo mi mama por mi graduación que tenía un significado muy especial y era como mi amuleto y nunca salía sin ella … la tome de mi nochero y puse pies en polvorosa.

Al llegar a la universidad eran las 8.30 tenían ya deberían tener media hora de clase, corrí hasta mi salón cuando llegue tímidamente asome mi cabeza tímidamente por la puerta

- Isabella Marie Swan de verdad que eres la persona más suertuda del mundo – dijo una voz que reconocí en seguida que se notaba muy enojada – el profesor no ha llegado aun, todos los profesores están en una reunión en decanatura

- ¿y entonces no hay clases? – pregunte casi en un susurro

- la primera hora no, pero aun nos queda la segunda para hacer la exposición así que espero que hallas estudiado tu tema – dijo mi amiga muy seria para luego voltearme la cara

- Alice – la llame – Alice, no te enojes conmigo, por fis – dije en tono lastimero – vamos mírame… Alice en serio no fue mi intención quedarme dormida, tú lo sabes – dije suplicando

- no tienes razón, Isabella, no fue tu intención quedarte dormida – puntualizo Alice – pero si lo fue quedarte despierta hablando con ese green eyed boy ese – dijo mi amiga señalándome con su dedo – como puedes ser tan irresponsable Isabella

- eso tampoco fue mi intención, estábamos hablando desde temprano y no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando vine a ver ya era de madrugada; perdóname ¿si? No fue mi intención por fis por fis – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de cordero indefenso.

- bueno, te perdono pero con una condición – dijo mi amiga haciéndose la difícil

- la que tú quieras, si quieres después de clases podemos ir de compras y me puedes hacerme comprar todos los vestidos que quieras o vamos a un spa o a la peluquería o hacemos lo que tú quieras

-¿lo que yo quiera? – pregunto el duendecillo frente a mí con su ceja malévola levantada

- si, pero no abuses

- está bien, para que consigas mi perdón Isabella Marie Swan debes salir conmigo, jasper y un amigo de nosotros en una cita doble

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿Enloqueciste Alice? Tu sabes que yo no salgo con hombre … que los únicos integrantes del género masculino con los que yo puedo hablar sin empezar a tartamudear son tu novio y eso únicamente es porque es mi hermano, mi papa, tu padre y mi psicólogo, ah además de los profesores siempre y cuando no mantenga contacto visual permanente

- oh vamos, bella. Tienes que empezar a salir ya tienes que superar esa timidez excesiva, ya tienes 19 años bella, no puedes seguir portándote como una niña miedosa y sobre todo con la carrera que estamos estudiando.

- yo se Alice, pero aun no me siento preparada para eso, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos eso de las sitas para después de la graduación? – dije intentándome hacer la graciosa

- no, no y no, tienes que hacerlo y este fin de semana si quieres que te perdone

- oh, vamos Alice no seas así – trate de protestar pero la expresión de mi amiga me decía que no iba a ceder por lo que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar – está bien, acepto ir a tu dichosa cita pero con una condición y es que ese amigo no sea tu hermano – Alice desde que éramos pequeños me ha intentado juntar con su hermano pero lo que ella aun no comprende es que yo no le gusto, es mas ni siquiera le agrado como persona, siempre que voy a la casa de Alice a penas y si me dirige la palabra para formular las básicas preguntas de cortesía pero de esto me ignora olímpicamente.

- no te preocupes, total y mi hermano ahora está saliendo con una tal paula, así que te libraste bellita – gruño Alice

- ok, bien eso me deja más tranquila

- pero es que no se qué le ve, ósea es que están simple con ese cabello negro y piel blanca… nada que ver con la tuya que parece porcelana… ella parece más un fantasma… no se si se hiciera unas iluminaciones podría mejorar un poco…. Y así se ensarto mi amiga en la disección de la nueva novia de su hermano… solo dejo de hablar cuando llego el profesor y nos toco exponer.

Después de la clase de penal donde expusimos nos dirigíamos hacia la clase de laboral y Alice sacándome de mi error al pensar que ya había dejado el tema de la novia de su hermano pero no siguió y siguió hablando durante cada rato libre que teníamos, afortunadamente las 12 llegaron rápido y con ellas el fin de nuestro día académico.

Alice y yo llegamos al piso que compartíamos desde que entramos a la universidad ella, mi hermana rose y yo… al momento de entrar me retire rápidamente a mi habitación argumentando un trabajo para la universidad ya que Alice no paraba de hablar de la novia de Edward su hermano…. Ella siempre intento juntarnos según sus propias palabras somos la pareja perfecta…

Edward y yo cuando éramos unos bebes siempre jugamos juntos y con Alice éramos los mejores amigos pero eso cambio más o menos cuando teníamos 9 años … él se empezó a alejar y ya no jugaba con Alice y conmigo y las cosas empeoraron cuando entramos a la adolescencia ya que el escasamente y se dignaba a reconocer mi existencia … al principio yo intentaba buscarlo pero siempre me hacia desplante pero cuando empezó a ignorarme yo sentí que mi infantil corazón se rompía … yo desde que conocí las diferencias entre un niño y una niña había estado enamorada de Edward cullen pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie era mi pequeño secreto … y cuanto todo esto comenzó a suceder lo guarde con mas ahincó … todavía hoy a mis 19 años todavía estoy enamorada de Edward … y cualquiera pensaría que con el pasar del tiempo y la manera en que el me trataba no tardaría en perder el interés pero mi amor por el crecía directamente proporcional al desprecio que Edward sentía por mi … pero ahora podría decirse que otra ilusión ha surgido hace mas de 6 meses chateaba a diario con un chico cuyo Nickname es_ greeneyedboy_ que casualmente es igual al mío solo que el mío es _browneyedgir_l me apareció de repente en el chat y desde un día que me saludo no hemos dejado de hablar ni un solo día ya sea 15 minutos aunque hay días que duramos horas y horas … podemos hablar de todo… él conoce prácticamente toda mi vida y yo también la de el … la verdad es que mi parte favorita del día es cuando puedo hablar con el … siempre me trae paz …cuando me va mal en la universidad o Alice y mi queridísima hermana me sobrepasan con su personalidad burbujeante y su sobrepasada hiperactividad siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas para subirme el ánimo o ayudarme a soportar a las locas hiperactivas que comparten apartamento conmigo.

Estuve todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto evitando a Alice … la verdad es que saber que Edward está saliendo con una mujer me había removido que desde hacía 6 meses parecía adormilado y que Alice sepa el nombre es prueba de lo en serio que va con ella … Edward siempre desde que somos muy pequeños pero nunca ha pasado de un faje, un revolcón o un rapidito en algún rincón de cualquier discoteca pero nunca le ha presentado a ninguna mujer a Alice ni mucho menos las ha llevado a su casa como Alice me conto que había hecho el fin de semana pasado … creo que siempre guarde la tonta esperanza de que entre los dos pudiera haber algo …

…..

- bella, voy a pedir algo para comer ¿quieres que te pida algo? – me pregunto Alice asomando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta de mi habitación

- si, gracias Alice

- ok, voy a pedir italiana ¿comemos aquí? Ya terminaste de estudiar

- si, ¿que te parece si mientras comemos me cuentas con quien es mi súper cita?

- ¿te digo la verdad? – yo asentí – eso se me ocurrió sobre la marcha no tenía nada planeado… la verdad yo todavía tenía esperanzas… - dejo la frase sin terminar

- Alice – dije en modo de advertencia

- ya, ya dejo el tema por la paz- dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota – mejor voy a pedir la comida – dijo Alice saliendo de mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>nota: los capitulos van a ser cortos<strong>

**nota2: imagenes en mi perfil **

**¿reviews?**


	2. alice la esclavista

**_hola aqui estoy yo de nuevo con un super capi de esta historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño ... les agradezco mucho a las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas y han dejado su reviews la verdad significa mucho para mi ... y ahora mis mas preambulo aqui les dejo el cap_**

**_disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama .._**

**_editado _**

* * *

><p>- ya esta aquí la comida, bellita – regreso alice después de ir a recibir el domicilio.<p>

- ya era hora, la verdad es que estoy famélica. Hoy no almorzamos – afirme agarrando el recipiente lleno de pasta que alice me daba

- si yo también podría comerme una vaca - dijo comiendo sus trenette al pesto – bueno srita. Swan me complace informarle que ya tengo al candidado perfecto para ser mi cuñado aka tu novio – dijo alice después de un tiempo estar comiendo en silencio

- ¿si? ¿tan rápido? En serio alice algún dia vas a tener que decirme como haces para urdir tus planes tan rápidamente – dije carcajeándome

- ¿bellita estábamos de buen humor? – dijo alice sorprendida por mi repentino ataque de risa

- oh por favor alice, me haces sentir como una vieja amargada – dije haciendo un pucherito.

- no amargada pero si muy seria – contesto mi amiga sacándome la lengua

- bueno y ¿no me vas a decir quien es tu victima? – dije ironizando

- ninguna victima … y en tal caso que lo fuera seria una muy dispuesta … porque cuando se lo propuse no pudo estar mas feliz – dijo alice con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿feliz? ¿lo conozco? Alice por favor dime que no es nadie de la universidad

- sebastian Cooper – dijo alice dejándome anonadada

- ¿ estas bromeando, cierto? Tu no puedes estas hablando en serio mary alice cullen … YO NO VOY A SALIR CON EL MEJOR AMIGO DE TU HERMANO … no lo voy ha hacer … tu que quieres que Edward me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace … además que el no es que halla mostrado mucho interés en mi

- y a mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que pueda decir mi hermano … tu vas a salir con sebastian y punto … lo prometiste bella – dijo alice saliendo de mi habitación

Definitivamente … yo ya lo sospechaba pero con esto pude confirmar que alice esta completamente demente … como se le ocurre que yo voy a salir con el mejor amigo de Edward … que debe odiarme al igual que lo hace el … y tal vez puede que no lo haga pero que pensara Edward que su amigo salga con una persona que el considera tan insignificante … alice definitivamente algún dia va ha hacer algo realmente malo y no va a poder remediarlo y tengo la certeza que las consecuencias de eso las voy a sufrir yo.

.

.

.

- bellaaaaaaaaaaaa …. Bellitaaaaaaaaa – escuchaba que alguien me llamaba – ISABELLA MARIE SWAN - que hace la loca de alice en mi sueño – bella… bella … - la voz de alice llamaba mientras me zarandeaba – BELLAAAAAAAA – grito alice en mi oído haciéndome saltar

-¿quieres explicarme que haces en mi cuarto? – le pregunte a alice todavía con los ojos cerrados

- bellita de mi vida necesito que me lleves a la universidad – dijo alice mientras saltaba en mi cama

- alice por si no recuerdas en el parqueadero al lado de un audi azul … esta un ferrari amarrillo el cual te pertenece asi que por que no lo coges te vas en el y a mi me DEJAS SEGUIR DURMIENDO – le dije a alice gritándole lo ultimo

- mi querida ogro bella … claro que recuerdo a mi querido piolincito pero tengo que llevar las cosas del foro y en mi bebe no caben asi que me tienes que llevar – respondió alice acostándose a mi lado

- por que no te llevas mi carro y me dejas el tuyo – le propuse para que me dejara en paz

- osea te estoy diciendo que me lleves para que también me ayudes a organizar todo Isabella … son muchas cosas tu crees que mi cuerpecito frágil y delicado va a poder con todo eso – dijo mientras ponía su carita de gato con botas de sherk

- esta bien … pero yo eligo que me pongo para el foro en la tarde – le respondi y alice comenzó a dar saltitos – para que no digas que soy mala puedes elegir mi ropa para ir a la universidad mi entras me baño – no había termidado de hablar cuando alice ya estaba en mi closet – algo comodo alice – le grite desde el baño

- tu siempre arruinas mi diversión – respondió alice pretendiendo estar enfadada

- wow alice … ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunte viendo lo que saco para que yo me pusiera

- que … digamos que estoy siendo generosa … además creo que yo también voy a optar por la comodidad … me voy a cambiar la falda por un jean … cuando regrese ya te quiero lista Swan

Después que alice salió me dispuse a colocarme la camisa a cuadros azul Abercrombie unos skinny jeans grises con un cinturón delgado del mismo color unas baletas plateadas y todos eso acompañado de mi bolso gris de juicy coutere y unas ray ban azules y para mantenerme abrigada en las frias mañanas de NY una chaqueta corta blanca …. Justo cuando terminaba de ponerme un poco de gloss en los labios llego alice con su supuestamente comodo outfit que consistía en una camisa de jean abierta debajo de la cual tiene un sueter con rayas rojas y blancas y un pantalón rojo con un cinturón de cuero negro el cual hace juego con sus botas de punta y tacon como de 7 cm y su chaqueta también de cuero negro …

Después de un desayuno rápido … nos fuimos para la universidad … en el camino alice no dejaba de repasar todas las cosas que tenemos para hoy … primero organizar las mesa … luego la disposición del orden de los ponente … etc …. Ya en la universidad …. Sacamos todo de mi carro y lo llevamos al aula máxima de la facultad de humanidades … y yo me puse a acomodar los folletos .. guias y demás volantes y recuerdos que se iban a entregar hoy …

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana de un lado para otro organizando todo lo referente a logística alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento

- ¿tu crees que nos de tiempo de bañarnos? O simplemente nos cambianos – me pregunto alice antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich

- si cogemos tu coche y me dejas maquillarme a mi misma … creo que tenemos tiempo para una ducha rápida – le respondi robándome una papa francesa del plato de alice

- hey .. no te robes mi comida … bueno bellita al parecer hoy vas a tener que precindir de mis servicios por que la verdad me muero por una ducha aunque sea una rápida – dijo alice apartando mi mano de su plato otra vez – termina de comer rápido y deja mi comida quieta – dijo alice tomando su plato para irse a su habitación

Cuando termine de comer me dirigi hacia a mi habitación y encendi mi Ipod y comenzó a sonar dancing with my self la versión de glee … aunque mi mama siempre ponía la de Billy idol y a mi me gustaba mucho y siempre me he identificado un poco con la letra … la versión de glee me parece que refleja un poco mas mi personalidad

On the floors of Tokyo

Down in London town's a go-go

With the record selection

And the mirror's reflection

I'm a-dancing with myself

Oh, when there's no one else in sight

In the crowded, lonely night

Well, I wait so long for my love vibration

And I'm dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world

And there's every type of girl

But your empty eyes seem to pass me by

And leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cause it'll give me time to think

If I had a chance, I'd ask one to dance

And I'd be dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cause it'll give me time to think

If I had a chance, I'd ask the world to dance

And I'll be dancing with myself

I'll be dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink

'Cause it'll give me time to think

oh, dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

oh, dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

Despues de un baño rapido … me dispuse a vestirme … me puse una blusa azul manga larga con un pantalón de vestir blanco y un blazer a juego que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo realzando mi cintura… mis zapatos y bolso también blancos … mi cabello lo deje suelto solo regocido por un lado con una flor azul … verifique que todo estuviera perfecto y sin arruga y fui hasta la puerta de alice

- mary alice cullen dime por favor que estas lista – dije llamando a la puerta de mi loca amiga

- pasa bellita solo falta que me maquille – dijo alice abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para dejarme pasar

- estas muy linda alice … casi pareces seria – le dije bromeando … pero la verdad es que con esa ropa luce como toda una abogada … su falda negra tipo lápiz con la camisa blanca y la chaqueta negra … la hacen lucir muy elegante y le dan un toque de distinción … a demás que sus exageradamente altas sandalias negras le suman los centímetros que le hacen falta para lucir como una top model

- tu tampoco estas tan mal bellita … verdad que no solo lo malo se pega – me respondió alice dándole un vistazo a lo que estoy usando

- si se me están pegando tus malas mañas .. creo que debería alejarme de ti … pero por ahora tendre que soportarte por lo menos hasta que acabe el foro … - dije haciendo una cara de mártir

- tu sabes que me amas bellita y no podrías vivir sin mi – dijo alice tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ahora vamos mi querida colega tenemos una audiencia a la cual cautivar

…

Apenas alice detuvo el carro salte de el buscando tierra firme … en serio que estaba pensando yo mas temprano cuando le propuse a alice que manejara … esa mujer no sabe lo que son las normas de transito … creo que rompió todo el reglamento de transito … en el trascurso de nuestro apartamento aquí

- ay Isabella eres una exagerada – me reprocho alice al llegar a mi lado – solo iba a 95 km/h … eso no es ir rápido

- si solo a 95 en una zona de 60 alice un dia de estos nos vas a matar – le reclame

- deja de patalear y vamos ya al aula máxima – dijo alice entrando al edificio de la facultad de humanidades

- no puedo creer que ya haya terminado … tu captas que pasamos las ultimas dos semanas preparando esto y todo termino en dos horas – dijo alice cayendo rendida en una de las sillas del aula máxima

- si puedo creerlo y agradezco al cielo que ya haya pasado por queno fue fácil convivir contigo las ultimas semanas – dije sentándome al lado de alice

- si , lo se perdón fui horrible – dijo alice recostando su cabeza en mi hombro

- no seas tonta … gracias a lo horrible que fuiste … hoy todo salió mas que perfecto – dije levantándome de la silla – ahora simplemente vayamos a casa – dije ofreciéndole la mano a alice

- vamos amor mio – respondió alice tomando mi mano

ayude a alice llegar a su cama … por que del sueño y cansancio que trae encima apenas y puede moverse … al parecer después que se le paso el efecto de la adrenalina con la que andaba en las ultimas semanas … el cansancio por fin le pego y muy fuerte … le quite la ropa y la ayude a meterse a la cama

- bueno bellita gracias por tu ayuda … hasta mañana – dijo alice medio dormida

- ok, hasta mañana alice

…

no había terminado de iniciar sesión en el chat cuando salió una ventanita

**greeneyedboy dice: **_hola! Comenzaba a pensar que ya no te ibas a conectar mas_

**browneyedgirl dice: **_hola! Jajajajaja … acabo de llegar de la U … estaba en el foro que te conte la semana pasada_

**greeneyedboy dice: **_oh, si claro … que mal amigo soy no me acordaba … ¿Cómo te fue? ¿alice abuso mucho de ti? Jajajaja_

**Browneyedgirl dice: **_alice es una esclavista … jajajajaja … pero dejando aparte eso… todo salió muy bien … gracias a Dios ya todo termino y puedo respirar tranquila … y tu ¿Cómo has estado? ¿a cuantas personas has matado ya?_

**Greeneyedboy dice: **_¡oh! Me hiere en lo mas profundo de mi pecho toda la confianza que me tienes … hasta ahora no he matado a ninguno … solo estoy empezando linda … no creo que todavía me dejen meter mis manos dentro de nadie … y acerca de cómo estoy eso se resume fácilmente … extrañándote … ayer no te conectastes y me quede con ganas de hablar contigo_

**Browneyedgirl dice: :$**

* * *

><p>voy a intentar actualizar semanalmente ... pero si yo veo que hay muchos reviews y alertas y esas cosas actualizo antes ... espero que les halla gustado el capitulo ...<p>

* la cancion es de billy idol la version original pero la que esta escuchando bella es la version de kevin McHale (artie) en glee en mi perfil pueden encontrar ambas versiones para las interesadas

** la ropa de bella tanto el primer como el segundo outif en mi perfil

*** la ropa de alice tanto el primer como el segundo outif ademas de su habitacion y el carro en mi perfil

ps. miren las imagenes antes de dejarme un review y diganme que tal estan si les gustaron ... jejeje ... creo que van muy acorde a los personajes no?


	3. cita y acercamientos

**disclamer: los personajes de la saga pertenecen a S. meyer algunos los he sacado de mi imaginacion ... la trama es totalmente mia **

* * *

><p>Greeneyedboy: ¿tú me extrañaste?<p>

Browneyedgirl: mmmmmmmm déjame pensarlo…

Greeneyedboy: oh! Me hieres en lo más profundo de mi alma... lo tienes que pensar

Browneyedgirl: jajajajaja… claro que te extrañe tontito… tu eres muy importante para mi… tu has sido un gran apoyo y un muy buen amigo todo el tiempo que llevábamos hablando por aquí

Greeneyedboy: = (

Browneyedgirl: ¿que haces? – pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

Greeneyedboy: estaba a punto de irme a dormir… pero tú llegaste y se me quito el sueño

Browneyedgirl: por favor no dejes de descansar por mi… ¿si? Hablamos mañana... total yo también tengo que irme a la cama mañana tengo que levantarme temprano… mañana llego temprano

Greeneyedboy: está bien… que descanses… nos hablamos mañana por la tarde

Browneyedgirl: ok… bye

Cerré sesión y me fui a la cama.

.

.

.

- mary Alice cullen ¿quieres decirme que haces en mi vestidor? – dije parada en la puerta de este

- estoy buscando lo que te vas a poner esta noche para la salida – dijo Alice sin mirarme

- Alice no sé si recuerdas que tu me prometiste que a cambio que yo fuera tu me dejabas elegir lo que yo quería – dije seria

- si lo recuerdo pero yo no confió en ti… conociéndote como te conozco eres capaz de ir así como estas –dijo Alice mirándome de arriba abajo

- a mi me tiene sin cuidado si confías en mi o no … yo elijo que ponerme o no voy Alice … además mi ropa está perfectamente bien Alice … no todas tenemos que lucir siempre como si fuéramos a ir a un desfile – dije mirando mi ropa … para mi estaba muy bien … un suéter manga larga gris con rayas blanco hueso una linda mini falda de jeans con mis convers gris una bufanda que hace juego con las rayas de la blusa y una chaqueta de cuero gris para protegerme del frio y que además es muy cómoda que para mí es lo más importante no lucir como una modelo sacada de una revista

- pero bellita – dijo Alice haciendo puchero

- no Alice esta vez no te va a funcionar – dije apartando la mirada… un segundo mas y me convence

- bueno está bien me rindo – dijo alzando las manos - ¿pero puedo elegir siguiera los zapatos? – pregunto Alice como una niña regañada

- está bien Alice… en la tarde te dijo que me voy a poner para que elijas los zapatos - le respondí a Alice

- no bellita yo creo que llego como apenas 2 horas antes de salir … me cambiaron el horario de una electiva … por eso estaba eligiendo tu ropa ahora – dijo Alice

- ok… entonces antes de salir me dices cuales ¿vale? … ahora vámonos se nos hace tarde – dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

.

.

.

Después de llegar un acuerdo con Alice y que Alice se pasara todo el recorrido hasta el parqueadero planeando que va a usas hoy en la noche cada una cogió su carro y emprendimos el viaje hasta la universidad

- hola angie – dijimos Alice y yo al tiempo a nuestra amiga que estaba sentada en una de las bancas frente a nuestro salón

- hola chicas ¿como están? – nos saludo Ángela

- bien gracias, emocionadísima por que aquí nuestra querida pero muy aburrida amiga bella… por fin acepto tener una cita - dijo Alice dando brinquitos

- ¿en serio, bella? – me pregunto angie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- si, pero por favor esperen si quiera a que nos conozcamos para empezar a planear la boda – conteste sarcástica

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Ángela al duende… ignorándome olímpicamente

- nada más y nada menos que Sebastián Cooper – dijo Alice

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que aceptara, duende? – pregunto Ángela

- fácil sebas ha estado coladito por bella desde el primer día que la vio… así que apenas le dije que quería que saliera con ella el me dijo claro que si – le conto Alice a Ángela emocionada... yo simplemente puse en blanco mis ojos

- bueno que disfruten su charla yo voy a entrar a clases – dije entrando al salón

12:00 M gracias a Dios pensé después de ver mi reloj, ya me puedo ir a casa y dejar a estas dos locas que se habían pasado todo el tiempo hablando acerca de la cena de la noche a la cual ahora también va a asistir Ángela … por que según ella … no se puede perder mi primera cita … patético lo sé tener mi primera cita a los 19 … yo no soy lo que se dice la chica con más suerte con los hombres … soy lo más normal que puedas imaginar eso sumando a mi incapacidad de articular siquiera un palabra entera sin tartamudear delante de los hombres que superan la barrera de los 15 años no me hace exactamente la mujer con mas prospectos en la ciudad … yo estoy perfectamente bien con eso pero al parecer Alice quiere que todo el planeta viva en la constaste luna de miel que en la que ella y mi hermano viven … sus primeras víctimas fueron rosalie y emmett … luego Ángela y ben … y como no su querido hermano arruino sus planes para él y para mi … lo cual hizo yo por un instante pensara que iba a desistir de emparejarme con alguien … y ella al instante me saco de mi error consiguiéndome una cita con nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de Edward el cual es aka el amor secreto de mi vida (n/a: el aka es para Edward).

Llegue a mi apartamento en medio de mis pensamientos… y mis quejas por que Alice no me deja ser… ósea ella es mi amiga ella debe saber que exponerme a la humillación que significa salir con un chico que jamás ha mostrado el mínimo interés en mi

- estoy tan frustrada – dije a la nada… al vacio que habita mi apartamento en estos momentos y me quede contemplando el silencio… que se rompió con el sonido del inicio de mi laptop que yo había encendido entre mis cavilaciones

- por favor, por favor que esté conectado – pedí al destino

GREENEYEDBOY ONLINE apareció en mi pantalla y casi bailo de la emoción

BROWNEYEDGIRL: no _sabes lo contenta que estoy porque estés conectado_

GREENEYEDGIRL: _¿que te hizo Alice ahora? _– pregunto el siempre tan perceptivo… cada vez que Alice me envolvía en una de sus locuras el siempre estaba ahí para escucharme o bueno leerme

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _pues me ha arreglado una cita … con un amigo de su hermano … ella aun no entiende que yo no estoy interesada en nadie … ni en tener una relación … yo hace mucho tiempo me resigne a que el amor no es para mi_

GREENEYEDBOY: _¿por que dices eso?_

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _porque yo ame hace mucho tiempo a una persona… y cuando esa persona se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos… nunca volvió a hablarme… pero eso no es lo importante aquí… si no mi total y completa falta de habilidades sociales con el género masculino en casi su totalidad_

GREENEYEDBOY: _por que dices eso… tú me pareces una persona súper especial… inteligente, interesante y además conmigo hablas todo el tiempo_

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _no, yo no soy todo eso que tu dices… además yo no hablo contigo… me escribo contigo si te tuviera en frente mío no podría ni hilar un pensamiento lógico…. Alice es tan frustrante _

GREENEYEDBOY: _pero si te sientes tan mal por esa salida ¿por que lo haces? – me pregunto conciso el – ¿tienes esperanzas que con ese chico las cosas puedan resultar?_

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _ya te dije por el momento no estoy interesada en una relación ahora mismo… lo estoy haciendo un poco para quitarme a Alice de encima_

GREENEYEDBOY:_ pero ¿y si te gusta? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _en ese caso remoto caso… no lo sé, tal vez mantendría la mente abierta… pero dudo que si fuera el caso no creo que él se interesara de ninguna manera en la persona patosa que yo soy_ – dije

GREENEYEDBOY: _bien dijo otra extraordinaria mujer __"no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero defenderé hasta la muerte tu derecho a decirlo"… y me despido que tengo que irme al hospital… buena suerte esta noche hermosa_

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _buena suerte a ti también… recuerda no matar a nadie antes de que yo termine la carrera para que pueda defenderte _– dije intentando bromear

GREENEYEDBOY: =P _tonta… te quiero_

BROWNEYEDGIRL: _yo también_

GREENEYEDBOY HA CERRADO SESIÓN.

.

.

.

5:30

- oh por Dios, oh por Dios Alice va a matarme – corrí al baño antes que Alice llegue y me encuentre en las mismas condiciones que me dejo… me bañe en tiempo record y me seque mi cabello a la misma velocidad

- querida ya llegue – grito Alice desde la sala

- oh cariño que bueno que estas en casa, ya acosté a los niños espérame y saco tu cena del horno – le respondí a Alice siguiéndole el juego

- por lo visto no tienes ganas de matarme – dijo Alice entrando en mi habitación donde yo ya me estaba maquillando

- no creo que ya me resigne… Alice esto lo estoy haciendo por ti… después de esto vas a dejarme en paz ¿si? – dije dándole una mirada severa

- ok, ok… pero tienes que prometerme que le vas a dar una oportunidad – dijo Alice mirándome con sus ojitos de gato con botas de sherk – me voy a arreglar a velocidad Alice – dijo mi amiga danzando hacia su habitación

Después que Alice me dejo me termine de maquillas y me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa que consiste en un lindo vestido blanco en la parte superior con un pequeño fajoncito en la cintura del cual se desprendían pequeños boleros azules que conformaban la falda (n/a: en serio hallan a mi perfil y miren la ropa porque yo soy malísima para describir ropa) encima del vestido un saquito corto blanco de encaje y complete el look con una pulsera con un dije de corazón … después de abrocharme la pulsera … Salí de mi cuarto a buscar a Alice para que me diga que zapatos son los que me voy a poner

- Alice cariño ya estas lista – toque la puerta de Alice

- listísima mi queridísima bella – dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- Wow Alice estas impresionante – dije asombrada de cómo mi amiga puede lucir increíble con solo pocos minutos para arreglarse… tenía un lindo vestido amarrillo con la parte de arriba estilo bustier y el corte de la falda en forma de A acompañado de unos zapatos también amarrillos con un tacón exageradamente alto

- vamos bellita a buscar unos zapatos que acompañen… tengo que decirlo a tu hermoso vestido… estas aprendiendo mi pequeña – dijo Alice acunando mi cara entre sus manos

- deja de ser tan dramática… solo me lo puses para que después no me formes un drama y me tenga que cambiar y lleguemos tarde – dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

- lo que pare tu llanto nena – me respondió Alice entregándome unos lindos tacones blancos… que aunque son un poquito alto se ven cómodos

- ¿me peinas Alice? – le pregunte

- pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir – me dijo Alice poniéndose manos a la obra

Justamente cuando Alice puso la ultima horquilla en mi cabello sonó el timbre y Alice corrió abrir la puerta … escuche la voz de jasper por lo que me demore recogiendo mi bolso y mi abrigo … cuando llegue a la sala me di cuenta que jasper no era el único que había llegado … parados en la mitad de mi sala estaba Sebastián vestido con un jean oscuro y una bonita camisa azul y justo al lado de él se encontraba mi mayor tormento y si esto era obra de Alice la razón por la que ella no vería un mañana a.k.a Edward cullen vestido con un chino gris y una camisa azul debajo de una chaqueta y colgada de su brazo una chica de piel tan pálida como la mía pero en ella esa palidez en vez de lucir enfermiza como la mía la hacía ver etérea y su cabello negro y brillante seguramente atrae todas las mirada

- buenas – medio articule haciendo que todos en la sala centraran su mirada en mi

- hola bella, estas lindísima – dijo jasper acercándose para darme un abrazo

- hola jasper ¿como estas? – le salude a jasper devolviéndole el abrazo

- bien linda y a ti no tengo que preguntarte porque te ves regia – dijo tomando mi mano y mirando hacia los demás – te presento a Sebastián, bella – dijo jasper posando su vista en el aludido

- ya nos conocemos jasper – dijo Sebastián acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos jasper y yo

- ¿si? – pregunto extrañado Edward

- claro Edward – respondió Sebastián mirando al hermano de Alice – algunas veces que fui a tu casa, bella estaba en la casa con Alice y una de esas veces Alice me la presento – agrego Sebastián

- así es hermanito, por que por lo visto a ti se te olvidaron las normas más básicas de cortesía - regaño Alice a su hermano

- pero bueno no importa quién me la presentara si no que tuve el gusto de conocer a una linda niña tímida que se sonrojaba con nada – dijo Sebastián mirándome y haciendo que apareciera el sonrojo en mi rostro – y que ahora se ha convertido en una muy bella mujer… pero que aun sigue deleitándonos con sus sonrojos – dijo Sebastián acercándose a mi – hola bella – dijo el bajito

- hola… Sebastián… ¿Cómo estás? – dije muy bajito

- muy bien y ¿tu? – pregunto Sebastián

- bien – le conteste en un susurro

- me alegra … pero por que susurramos – me pregunto juguetonamente Sebastián … lo que me hizo reír y pude sentir la mirada de Alice en mi

- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto ácidamente Edward

- vamos antes que se le salga el chucky – me dijo Sebastián tomando mi mano y señalando a Edward con la cabeza…. Y yo le sonreí

Ya en el pasillo mientras caminamos hacia el elevador me quede viendo la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Sebastián y al parecer él se dio cuenta porque me pregunto bajito

- ¿te incomoda? Si quieres te puedo soltar – y yo sacudí mi cabeza

- no, no me incomoda – le respondí sonriéndole… y la verdad es que no me incomoda… no se desde que comenzó a bromear conmigo en el apartamento y todo el asunto del chucky he comenzado a sentirme un poquito confiada con el… no es que ya me sienta preparada para tener una conversación de horas con el pero ya no sentía las ganas de salir corriendo que tenía cuando llegue a la sala

Sebastián y yo hicimos todo el camino con nuestras manos entrelazadas y pude ver a Alice mirarlas varias veces … yo solo le decía que no con la cabeza … ya podía ver a Alice planeando mi boda con Sebastián en su cabeza … pero a pesar de eso no solté mi mano de la de la de Sebastián … a cada minuto me sentía mejor con eso … no es que estuviera enamorada de Sebastián pero como le dije a greeneyedboy y Alice iba a mantener mi mente abierta y a darle una oportunidad a Sebastián … que hasta ahora se ha portado muy lindo conmigo y debo reconocerlo que siento que por lo menos le simpatizo y si soy muy optimista puedo decir que hasta le gusto … pero todos sabemos que yo soy precisamente la persona más optimista

… todos nos fuimos por separado cada quien con sus citas respectivas … contrario a lo que pensé que iba a ser el viaje en el carro con Sebastián sola … me sorprendí a mi misma riendo con Sebastián de todas las locuras que se le ocurrían … y hablando sobre música ya que descubrimos que tenemos gustos bastantes similares … por que el amablemente me dejo poner a mí la música … llegamos al restaurante entre risas y yo con un poquito de más confianza … Sebastián me ayudo a bajar del coche y cuando llegamos a la puerta del restaurante los demás ya se encontraban allí esperándonos … cuando mire a Alice tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sospechaba se debe a que Sebastián y yo llegamos tomados de la mano justo como hicimos el recorrido del apartamento al estacionamiento del edificio … y yo debo reconocer que tenía una sonrisa de igual tamaño a la de Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola aqui estoy yo otra vez ... si me regalan por lo menos 10 reviews actualizo cuando llegue el 10 ...<em>**

**_besos _**

**_Ma Pau Cullen_**


	4. una conversacion

**disclaimer: los personajes a excepcion de algunos de mi creacion pertenecen a S. Meyer **

**bueno lo prometido es deuda ... aqui esta el cap **

* * *

><p>… La cena fue excelente … A pesar de los comentarios poco amigables y groseros que Edward tiraba a veces … Alice o Sebastián siempre se encargaban de aligerar el ambiente … Y derrumbando todos mis pronósticos fui capaz de interactuar y tener una verdadera conversación con Sebastián … Cuando me acordaba de mi pequeña incapacidad de hablar con alguien del sexo opuesto y me retraía un poco Sebastián hallaba la forma de hacerme reír y que por consiguiente me relajara … La verdad es que no pensé que fuera a sentir así … no estoy diciendo que me este enamorando de el … Pero él me transmite una sensación de confianza y de pronto todo se deba a que el demuestra que en realidad quiere ser mi amigo o eso creo …<p>

- Bueno ya llegamos – Dijo sebas sacándome de mis pensamientos para luego bajarse del auto.

- Gracias y perdón – Le dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a bajar del carro.

- De nada, pero perdón ¿por qué? – Me pregunto Sebastián.

- La verdad siento mucho que Alice te hiciera parte de esta locura, Alice a veces puede ser muy impulsiva y caprichosa… A veces no toma en cuenta los sentimientos y pensamientos de sus víctimas dime lo a mi – Dije y pude sentir el rubor subir a mis mejillas.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes – Dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón – Debo decir que yo fui una víctima muy dispuesta – Dijo en tono bromista.

- No te creo – le dije agachando la cabeza.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad … Desde el momento que Alice me dijo que eras tú con quien quería ella que saliera le dije que si … Tu siempre me has parecido una niña muy linda … Pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque me parecías como un venadito y pensé si te decía algo ibas a salir corriendo y a esconderte.

- Gracias por lo que me toca – Dije caminando hacia la entrada del edificio.

- Bella no seas así, por favor escúchame – Me pidió Sebastián – Por fis, por fis – Dijo poniendo voz de niño chiquito haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

- Está bien, pero antes quiero aclararte que del que me daba ganas de salir corriendo era Edward no tu – Dije ya seriamente.

- Bueno, precisamente Edward tuvo todo que ver con que yo no me acercara a ti – Dijo Sebastián seriamente – Te parece si damos un paseo mientras hablamos – dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

- Me parece – Dije tomando su mano – Por aquí hay un parque donde nos podemos sentar pero podemos ir hablando mientras llegamos – Le dije cuando ya empezamos a caminar – A que te refieres con que Edward tuvo todo que ver con el que no te acercaras a mi – Pregunte intrigada.

- Bueno, Edward es mi amigo y sabía perfectamente en lo que yo andaba en esos días … En ese tiempo para mí las mujeres no eran más que un medio para un fin … Ya fuera pasarla bien … exhibirme o cosas que no se pueden decir delante de una dama … Entonces cuando yo te vi me llamaste la atención … Eras la niña más bonita que yo había visto en mi vida … Cuando Alice nos presento ya era como la tercera vez que coincidíamos en la casa de los cullen … Yo venía insistiéndole a Edward que me presentara a la amiguita de su hermana pero Edward simplemente me ignoraba o me decía que tu no eras el tipo de chica a la que yo estaba acostumbrado y que era más probable que el infierno se congelara que tú me prestaras atención … Así que le deje de insistir hasta que ese día que nos presentaron Alice me llamo y nos presento y tú te veías tan intimidada pero a la vez tan indiferente y yo era tan inmaduro que me distraje con las chicas que andaban detrás de Edward y de mi.

- Edward en verdad fue capaz de decirte eso … No lo puedo creer pasa toda la vida ignorándome y a la primera quiere meterse y opinar en mi vida… Es increíble – dije con rabia.

- El no te ignora… El está muy consciente de ti – Dijo Sebastián deteniéndose y mirándome directo a los ojos.

- Está bien que él sea tu amigo pero por favor en mi presencia no lo defiendas en serio … Conmigo no se ha comportado más que como un imbécil y no quiero seguir hablando de el.

- No lo estoy defendiendo además … Creo que ese día el te estaba defendiendo a ti … El sabia la clase de persona que yo era … Además tu me hubieras dejado hablarte en ese tiempo … Hubieras tu podido hablar conmigo … Yo soy una persona diferente ahora he madurado y por lo tanto puedo ser paciente, amable y tener agradables conversaciones contigo pero en ese tiempo no fue así.

- No creo que él me estuviera defendiendo … Creo más bien que él no quería a su mejor amigo cerca de la persona que el mas detesta – Sebastián hizo el intento de interrumpirme pero yo no lo deje – Pero por otro lado tienes razón … Yo sé quien fueron ustedes en ese momento y eso me intimidaba y tienes razón en suponer que no te hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar porque a la primera oportunidad hubiera salido corriendo … Y si has sido muy amable y paciente conmigo y me gusta mucho hablar contigo … Si quieres que te sea sincera a pesar que solo llevamos como tres horas interactuando se siente de más tiempo – Dije tomándole la mano nuevamente a Sebastián.

- Entiendo lo que dices – Dijo Sebastián halándome para que me sentara con él en la banca del parque – Bella, quisiera seguir viéndote, tratándote y no se tal vez intentar algo si a ti te parece bien claro está – Dijo Sebastián mirándome con carita de perro apaleado.

- A mí también me gustaría mucho seguir tratándote – dije un poco apenada.

- Entonces, si no es muy apresurado de mi parte ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? – me pregunto sebas – Si quieres puedes decirle a Alice y jasper para que así no te sientas incomoda – agrego Sebastián.

- Si me gustaría salir contigo mañana – Dije bajito – Pero tendría que preguntarle a Alice si quiere y puede ir.

- Entonces mañana al medio día te llamo y me dices ¿vale? – Dijo sebas apretando mi mano que aun estaba entre las de él.

- Vale – Dije asintiendo – Pero creo que ya debo irme a mi casa … Es tarde y está empezando a hacer frio – Dije levantándome.

- Vale vamos, no quiero que te enfermes y mañana no puedas salir conmigo – Dijo Sebastián bromeando

- Es increíble como en 4 segundos volviste esto sobre de ti – dije riendo

- Tú sabes la humildad es una de mis más notables virtudes – Me respondió Sebastián intentando parecer serio

.

.

.

- Hola hermosa – Escuche la voz de Sebastián saludarme desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola ¿como estas? – pregunte animada.

- Bien, pero voy a estar muchísimo mejor cuando me digas a qué hora debo recogerte – Respondió Sebastián.

- ¿Eres siempre tan directo? – Pregunte intentando parecer seria y fallando catastróficamente.

- Directo no, más bien impaciente – Dijo sebas – Muero por verte otra vez – Soltó de repente mi interlocutor causando que me sonrojara.

- Bueno, tengo que informarte que la Srta. Alice cullen solicita su presencia en este apartamento a las 6 de la tarde y que te olvides de lo que tenias planeado por que ella ya tiene un plan.

- Solo la Srta. Alice cullen requiere mi presencia ¿No sabrá usted si una hermosa castaña también solicitara mi presencia? – Dijo intentando parecer serio.

- Claro, ella también tiene muchas ganas de verlo – Dije muy "seria".

- ¿En serio? – pregunto sebas con ilusión.

- Ajam – conteste.

- ¿ Tienes idea que es lo que está planeando Alice?

- Ni la mas mínima, solo nos queda esperar que no sea nada muy extravagante … Alice un día de estos me va a mandar al hospital de un ataque de nervios, porque pone a prueba mi poca coordinación o simplemente la vergüenza a causarme un ataque al corazón con los planes que ella se idea.

- a mi no me importaría pasar una que otra calamidad solo por estar contigo – tiene que ser tan lindo y hacer que me sonroje con sus comentarios – pensé mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente.

- Nahh, solo dices eso porque no has visto Alice en acción … En cuanto la veas en todo su esplendor no dudaras en salir corriendo despavorido … Yo lo he intentado pero ocurre que hay un pequeño inconveniente … Vivimos juntas – Dije bromeando y pude escuchar la risa de Sebastián al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Alice te ha hecho pasar por mucho? – Pregunto entre risas Sebastián.

- Ni te imaginas … La conozco prácticamente desde que nací … Antes era un poquito menos terrible … Podía esconderme en mi casa … Pero ahora no tengo sitio a donde correr y ella se aprovecha de eso – Dije atemorizada.

- No puede ser tan terrible … Todavía siguen siendo amigas – Razono sebas.

- Seguimos siendo amigas porque a pesar de todo Alice es una excelente persona y inmejorable amiga y siempre ha estado para mí siempre que lo he necesitado … Y ese es exactamente mi mantra cuando Alice me mete en alguno de sus enredos – Dije soltando una carcajada.

- Todavía sigo creyendo que no debe ser tan horrible.

- Créeme lo es.

- Te propongo algo … Si soy capaz de sobrevivir a Alice hoy … Sin quejarme y ni siquiera el atisbo de querer escapar … Tienes que salir otra vez conmigo solamente tú y yo – Me reto.

- A ver – dije haciendo como si lo estuviera pensando – Esta bien … Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que ella diga sin rechistar – Esto va a ser divertido de ver – Pensé.

- Está bien, pero nada de hacer trampa, todo tiene que ser idea de Alice, nada de interferir.

- Ok, no pensaba hacerlo.

.

.

.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, cuando piensas estar lista ya son las 5.50 Sebastián no debe tardar en llegar – grito Alice mientras yo me concentraba en terminar de anudar las cintas de mis convers.

- Mary Alice cullen ya estoy aquí ¿contenta?

- Sí pero no me digas Mary Alice tu sabes que no me gusta Isabella – Me regaño Alice.

- Y a mí no me gusta que me digan Isabella y lo hiciste y para colmo de males le agregas el Marie – dije comenzando a enfadarme y justo cuando Alice iba a continuar con nuestra infantil discusión el timbre sonó.

- Yo voy – dije sacándole la lengua a Alice si es infantil lo sé pero no lo puede evitar me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía a la puerta y la abría.

- Hola hermosa – dijo Sebastián para después plantar un beso en mi mejilla.

- Hola sebas – le respondí y puede sentir como el rubor cubría mis pálidas mejillas.

- ¿Como estas? – pregunto Sebastián acariciando una de mis sonrojadas mejillas.

- Bien – Dije mirando mis convers.

- Yo también estoy estupendamente bien – Dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

- ¡Oh! Hola Alice ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Sebastián entre apenado y divertido.

- Sí, si ya vámonos tortolitos – Dijo Alice pasando por mi lado y saliendo al pasillo.

- ¿Vamos? – me pregunto sebas ofreciéndome su mano que yo acepte gustosa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>me salio bien tierno el capitulo verdad? dejenme saber que piensan <em>**

**_las imagenes en mi profile _**


	5. karaoke

**disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S. meyer la trama me pertenece **

**espero que disfruten el cap ... es hasta ahora el que mas me gusta ... lo subi por que estoy contenta y por que hoy gano mi seleccion ... wiii **

* * *

><p>Cap 5<p>

- Alice, ¿serias tan amable de esperarnos? – Le pedí mientras sebas y yo intentábamos seguir el paso de la atolondrada de mi amiga.

- No, mi querido jazzy me está esperando, ya estado mucho tiempo separa de el por ustedes – Nos grito Alice mientras se apresuraba a entrar al local donde nos quedamos de encontrar con los demás.

- Jazzy – Grito Alice cuando llego donde se encontraba mi queridísimo hermano para luego plantarle un beso no apto para menores.

- Jasper Swan ese es el ejemplo que le das a tu hermana menor. – le reproche a mi hermano.

- Hola hermanita, yo estoy bien y ¿tu? – ironizo jasper.

- No me vengas con esas jasper que tu mientras tu tenias la boca muy ocupada con la de mi mejor amiga no te importo mucho si te saludaba o no – me defendí.

- Esos son celos hermanita – pregunto travieso mi adorado hermano

- Oh, piérdete – le respondí a jasper rodando mis ojos

- No pelees mas con tu hermano – Me dijo Alice halándome para que me sentara a su lado en medio de ella y Sebastián que ya habían tomado asiento mientras yo discutía con el sujeto ese que se hace llamar mi hermano

- No sabía que se te daba tan bien el sarcasmo – Me susurro Sebastián al oído

- Eso es parte me mi encanto ¿No te había dicho? – Dije coqueta (si yo estaba coqueteando)

- ¡Oh! Por favor guarden la miel para cuando se encuentren solos es realmente molesto – Espeto Edward entregando las bebidas que había ido a buscar antes que nosotros arribáramos al bar

- ¿Celoso hermanito? – le acuso Alice y Edward la fulmino con la mirada.

- no seas ridícula Alice simplemente no me gusta ver como mi hermana intercambia saliva con uno de mis mejores amigos … ahórrame el psicólogo ¿sí?

- si claro lo que tú digas – dijo Alice sarcásticamente

- no empieces, Alice – le amenazo Edward

- bueno, Alice ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Sebastián intentando cambiar de tema

- bueno esto es un bar y todos sabemos que se hace en los bares – todos asentimos y la dejamos continuar – pero además hoy es noche de karaoke y todos vamos a cantar – después que Alice termino de hablar pude darme cuenta que nadie además de la novia de Edward estaba muy contento con la idea pero la cara que mas me divirtió fue la de Sebastián que se notaba horrorizado pero intentaba ocultarlo

- bueno ¿Quién va primero? – Pregunto una entusiasmada Alice – está bien yo voy primero dijo Alice levantado de su asiento – esta te la dedico a ti mi jazzy – le dijo Alice a su novio dándole un beso fugaz para luego dirigirse a la tarima y luego de hablar con el encargado y situarse frente el micrófono comenzó:

- hola mi nombre es Alice y hoy voy a cantar stick with you de las pussycats dolls y la quiero dedicar a mi novio jasper …

_I don´t wanna go another day,_

_So I´m telling you exactly what is on my mind. _

_Seem like everybody´s breaking up _

_Throwing their love away,_

_But I know I got a good thing right here _

_That why I say (hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stick with you _

_I don´t wanna go another day,_

_So I´m telling you exactly what is on my mind. _

_See the way we ride in our private live, _

_Ain´t nobody getting between._

_I want you to know that you are the only one for me (one for me)_

_And I say (hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stick with you _

_And now _

_Ain´t nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

_And now_

_I´m singing cause you´re so into me _

_I got you, _

_We´ll be making this love endlessly _

_I´m with you baby (baby I'm with you)_

_Baby, you´re with me (baby, you´re with me)_

_So don't worry about _

_People hanging around,_

_They ain´t bringing us down _

_I know you and you know me _

_And that´s all that counts _

_So don't worry about _

_People hanging around,_

_They ain´t bringing us down _

_I know you and you know me _

_And that´s all that counts _

_And that what I say _

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stick with you _

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stick with you _

Después que Alice termino de cantar todo el mundo la aplaudió como si se tratara de la misma Nicole quien fuera quien hubiera cantado la canción pero es que la verdad mi amiga tiene una voz preciosa y canto con mucho sentimiento

- bueno ¿y ahora quien sigue? – pregunto Alice entusiasmada pero nadie se movió de su asiento como por cinco minutos

- está bien voy yo – dijo paula la novia de Edward - ¿te parece bien, amor? – le pregunto antes de pararse a Edward

- como tú quieras cariño – le contesto él y a mí el corazón se me estrujo al oírlo llamarla así

- está bien, esta canción es para ti – le dijo paula para luego darle un beso al que le correspondió con una sonrisa

Paula fue al escenario y le dijo al encargado cual era su canción y ella se acomodo frente al micrófono y no dijo nada antes de comenzar a cantar

_Te regalo mi cintura _

_Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar_

_Te regalo mi locura _

_Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya_

_Mis zapatos desteñidos _

_El diario en el que escribo_

_Te doy hasta mis suspiros _

_Pero no te vayas más_

_Porque eres tú mi sol_

_La fe con que vivo _

_La potencia de mi voz _

_Los pies con que camino_

_Eres tu amor _

_Mis ganas de reír _

_El adiós que no sabré decir _

_Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti_

_Si algún día decidieras _

_Alejarte nuevamente de aquí_

_Cerraría cada puerta_

_Para que nunca pudieras salir _

_Te regalo mis silencios_

_Te regalo mi nariz _

_Te doy hasta mis huesos _

_Pero quédate aquí _

_Porque eres tú mi sol _

_La fe con la que vivo _

_La potencia de mi voz _

_Los pies con que camino_

_Eres tu amor _

_Mis ganas de reír _

_El adiós que no sabré decir_

_Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti _

Wow ahora comprendía porque Edward está enamorado de ella además de hermosa es talentosa… paula no tiene nada que envidiarle a shakira… su voz es hermosa y su capacidad interpretativa es de profesional

- te gusto amor – le pregunto paula a Edward emocionada

- claro cariño – le respondió el para luego darle un beso

- hermanito que decías de las demostraciones de afecto en público – dios como amo a Alice… esto comprobó que la imprudencia de Alice a veces si puede ser de utilidad

- bueno bellita para terminar con las mujeres por qué no vas tú – retiro lo dicho en que estaba pensando yo cuando dije que amaba a esa enana loca y en que está pensando Alice al mandarme a mi luego que la perfecta y talentosa novia de su hermano cantara ¿que me quiere dejar en ridículo?

- yo voy amor, démosle tiempo a bellita para que decida que canción quiere cantar - ¡oh! Por dios nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto pero amo a mi hermano

-¿no me digas que tienes pánico escénico? – me pregunto Sebastián burlándose de mi

- para nada – mentí – ¿por que lo dices lo estas sintiendo tu? – ataque

- no, ya te dije que voy a hacer lo necesario para que salgas conmigo a solas si eso implica pararme y cantar una canción delante de un puñado de gente gustoso lo hare – dijo lo ultimo dándole un vistazo a mis labios – ahora por que no miras hacia el frente que tu hermano ya va a cantar

_Tengo que reconocer _

_Que me sorprendió el amor_

_Que me enamore de sed y tu eres el agua _

_Desnudo al aire libre estaba mi corazón hablando solito con su corazón _

…

Cuando jasper termino de cantar y regreso a la mesa ya yo había hecho acopio de fuerzas… la conversación con Sebastián me recordó que yo no estaba aquí con Edward si no con el por lo que no me tengo que sentir amenazada por ella así que me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al escenario… me pare frente al micrófono y mire hacia nuestra mesa y vi a Alice, Sebastián y mi hermano dándome ánimos con eso comencé a cantar

_I want someone to love _

_For who I am _

_I want someone to need me _

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it´s all I have _

_I want someone to love for who I am_

_Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore _

_Nothing is right, nothing is right when you´re gone _

_I´m losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong _

_I'm frightened to dead, I'm frightened that I won´t be strong _

_I want someone to love _

_For who I am _

_I want someone to need me _

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it´s all I have _

_I want someone to love for who I am_

_Hey!_

_I´m shaking it off, I'm shaking it off all of the pain _

_Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again _

_I want someone to love _

_For who I am _

_I want someone to need me _

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it´s all I have _

_I want someone to love for who I am_

_I want someone to love _

_For who I am _

_I want someone to need me _

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it´s all I have _

_I want someone to love for who I am_

_Yeah, who I´am _

Mientras cantaba me desahogue de todo lo que he estado sintiendo estos años y a la vez me di cuenta que tengo a alguien que no se si ya me quiere pero si está interesado por mi y es exactamente_ for who i'am _entonces si eso es lo que siempre he querido porque no darme una oportunidad en serio con esa persona

- Wow bella, cantaste hermoso, no sabía que cantaras – me alabo Sebastián dándome un abrazo al que yo correspondí y a la vez pude sentir como el sonrojo venia a adornar mis mejillas

- claro eso lo heredo de mi – dijo mi hermano abrazándome – cantantaste hermoso hermanita… como siempre – agrego mi hermano dándome un beso en la frente

- la canción es muy linda y en tu voz sonó hermosa – me dijo paula causando que todos la miráramos

- gracias… tu también lo hiciste muy bien – le dije sinceramente – bueno ahora te toca a ti – le dije juguetonamente a Sebastián

- está bien, está bien – dijo alzando sus manos en señal de derrota – pero dado que tu eres tan talentosa ¿te importaría acompañarme? Mira que yo canto espantoso y si tu estas allá arriba conmigo con tu hermosa voz y con lo preciosa que estas hoy seguramente no me linchan con lo mal cantante que soy – me pido Sebastián para luego ponerme una carita de pena Alice marca registrada… eso era lo que hacían mientras yo cantaba eso no se vale

- está bien, te acompaño pero si llegas a ganarte la cita a solas no podrás decidir lo hare yo – le dije picada

- trato hecho – me dijo dándome la mano

- bien dime que canción vamos a cantar – le pregunte a Sebastián camino al escenario

- no es necesario yo se que te la sabes y además quiero que sea sorpresa

- está bien, ve y avísale al encargado cual va a ser la canción

- listo – me aviso Sebastián luego de hablar con el encargado sobre la canción

Sebastián tomo su micrófono y yo me acomode delante del que me tocaba y escuche como comenzaba la música de la canción y puede identificarla de entrada… just a kiss de lady antebellum una de mis canciones favoritas… la música señalo el tiempo en que debía comenzar a cantar y mirando a Sebastián que me veía con una sonrisa lo hice

Bella

_Lying´ here with you so close to me _

_It´s hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath _

_Caught up in this moment _

_Caught In your smile _

Cante mientras me acercaba donde está parado Sebastián y colocaba mi mano sobre su brazo y le sonreía

Sebastian

_I never opened to anyone _

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms _

Sebastián canto mientras tomaba con su mano libre la mía

Ambos

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let´s just take this slow _

Ambos

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright _

_And I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't wanna to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight _

Bella (segunda voz Sebastian)

_I know that if we give this a little time _

_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find _

_It´s never felt so real, no it´s never felt so right _

Cantabamos mirandonos a los ojos

Ambos

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright _

_And I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't wanna to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight _

_No I don't want to say goodnight _

_I know it´s time to leave, but you´ll be in my dreams _

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Ahora nos encontrábamos frente a frente solo nos separaban muestras manos entrelazadas entre nosotros

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright _

_And I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't wanna to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight, oh let´s do this right with just a kiss goodnight _

_With a kiss goodnight _

_Kiss goodnight _

Cuando terminamos de cantar nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro y puede ver como Sebastián acortaba la distancia entre nosotros muy lentamente como para darme la oportunidad de alejarme pero lo no hice y cuando los labios de Sebastián se encontraban a milímetros de los míos fui yo quien termino de acortar la distancia … el beso fue delicado, dulce y pausado … Sebastián me dejo marcar a mí el ritmo … en ese momento solo éramos él y yo y nadie más existía … mientras los labios de Sebastián estaban contra los míos se sentía correcto y tengo que decir que dudo que alguien pueda haber tenido un primer beso más romántico que el mío … lentamente Sebastián separo sus labios de los míos pero no se alejo completamente sino que descanso su frente sobre la mía y mientras me miraba a los ojos trasmitiéndome todo el cariño que sentía me regalo la sonrisa más tierna que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? ... para las que dejen su comentario recibiran como respuesta un adelanto del proximo capitulo <strong>

**besos **


	6. alice no te metas

**disclaimer: la historia me pertenece ... los personajes son de **

**leer nota de autor abajo plis **

* * *

><p>Al parecer no eres tan buena amiga de Isabella como proclamas ser – espeto Edward después que bella y Sebastián abandonaran el lugar dejándome por un momento paralizada<p>

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunte ofendida por el comentario del neandertal de mi hermano

- yo solo digo que no debes apreciar nada a Isabella si con entusiasmo excesivo la arrojas a los brazos del primer mequetrefe que se te aparece por el frente – dijo fastidiado Edward

- no es que yo este arrojando a bella a los brazos de ningún mequetrefe si no que me parece que es hora de que bella comience a vivir además con quien ella se acaba de ir no es ningún desconocido es ni más ni menos que tu mejor amigo – me defendí

- por eso precisamente cuestiono tu entusiasmo… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer cuando Sebastián se acueste con Isabella y luego la deje botada? – cuestiono Edward

- el no la va a dejar botada, el la quiere y está dispuesto a tener una relación serio con ella… no todos los hombres son como tu hermanito – replique comenzando a enojarme

- te equivocas querida hermanita, todos los hombres son exactamente igual a mi solo que a mí no me da pena reconocerlo – me contesto burlón mi hermano

- mira Edward que tú seas un idiota de primera categoría incapaz de sentir afecto por nadie no implica que todo el mundo sea igual… por qué no vas a desahogar tus traumas en otro lado – espete sintiendo la rabia comenzar a fluir en mi

- no, aquí la única traumada eres tú que insiste en ver un mundo de colores lleno de ositos de peluche y príncipes azules donde solo hay tipos ganosos de llevarse a un par de buenas tetas a la cama – soltó su veneno Edward

- mira sabes una cosa quédate revolcándote en tu miseria y por Dios espero que cuando superes tu cobardía y aprendas a apreciar a las personas que te quieren de verdad no sea muy tarde, bueno si es que lo haces y por lo más sagrado ruego por que así sea porque a pesar de lo horrible persona que eres, tenemos la misma madre y no quisiera ver a mi madre sufrir por el conocimiento que si sigues así vas a quedar solo…. Lo único que espero es que no sea tarde cuando abras los ojos Edward – dije levantándome de mi asiento y cogiendo la mano de jasper para salir de ese lugar.

- la verdad no puedo creer que mi hermano sea ese idiota de hace unos segundos; la verdad ya ni lo reconozco detrás de toda esa amargura en vano – dije sentándome en el sofá de la sala de jasper –no entiendo esa patológica necesidad de hacerle daño a las personas que lo quieren que ha desarrollado – continúe

- Alice, no lo estoy justificando pero las cosas son un poquito más complicadas delo que tu imaginas y también hay más cosas de las que tu sabes, incluso hay más cosas que ni siquiera yo se lo único que te pido es que tengas paciencia con él, Edward te quiere de verdad yo lo sé – me dijo jasper atrayéndome a sus brazos

- pero lo disimula muy bien – dije escondiendo mi cara en el pecho de mi adorado novio

- no lo disimula, no sabe cómo expresarlo y a veces cree que es una muestra de debilidad dejarlos salir a la luz y el mismo trata de convencerse cada día de no tenerlos para que no le hagan daño – comento jasper seriamente

- ¿amor? – llame a mi novio

- dime – me contesto

- ¿si yo te hago una pregunta tu nunca me mentirías, verdad?

- sí, es sobre tu hermano trataría de ser lo más sincero posible pero no prometo poder responderte todo lo que quieres saber – respondió serio jasper

- ¿qué siente Edward por bella? – jasper frunció el ceño debido a mi pregunta y luego respondió

- eso es complicado, creo que ni el mismo Edward está seguro. – Dijo jasper y se quedo pensativo por un momento – pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que el odio no hace parte de los sentimientos que Edward guarda para bella – finalizo con esa afirmación jasper

- ¿estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo jazzy? – pregunte y pude sentir como la esperanza resurgía en mi

- sí, estoy seguro de eso pero te pido por favor Alice no te metas en esto créeme que Edward está tratando de descifrar esto y tus intentos de juntarlos lo único que lograran es que Edward se cierre mas – me pido mi novio tomando mis manos – Alice tienes que prometérmelo, en serio

- te lo prometo jazzy, yo mary Alice cullen no me voy a entrometer en los sentimientos de Edward – dije con una mano en el corazón

- bien, ahora vamos a ver esa película que tantas ganas tenias de ver – ordeno jasper acomodándose en el sofá para poder ver el televisor

- está bien amor – dije acomodándome al lado de jasper.

No vi nada de la película tratando de encontrar la manera de inmiscuir mis narices en el asunto de Edward sin faltar mi promesa a jasper, sus palabras me sorprendieron a la vez que me llenaron de ilusión yo toda la vida he sabido que Edward y bella están destinados a estar juntos es mas creo que todas las personas que los conocen piensan igual pero ellos dos son unos cabezotas que se niegan a reconocerlo, bella cree que yo no me he dado cuenta que está loca por mi hermano , por Dios ella es mi mejor amiga y nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos y mi hermano a pesar que ahora se comporte como el patán mas grande que ha parido la humanidad para mi desde siempre nunca ha sido un secreto que el esta tan enamorado de bella como ella de él; ahora solo me resta idear la manera de ayudarlos sin que jasper se ponga furioso conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>holaaaaaaaaaa ... si apareci ... no estaba ni muerta ni de parranda ... es algo menos divertido estaba atrapada por la u ... mejor dicho estoy atrapada por la u ... pero hoy me robe un tiempecito para escribir esto es cortico lo sep pero va a desatar muchas cosas ... se que no tengo perdon de dios por tenrr la historia asi de abandonada pero les digo que intentare subir como cada dos dias estos capis asi cortitos de 1000 palabras mas o menos ... intentare en los recesos de la u escribir en un cuaderno para ver si pueden ser diarias pero no prometo nada <em>**

**_besos _**

**_ma pau _**


	7. allegra valenti

**disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de S. meyer pero la trama me pertenece **

**leer nota de autora **

* * *

><p>Alice Pov<p>

Había horas y horas tratando de encontrar una forma de poder entrometerme en la relación aun inexistente de mi hermano y bella sin que mi querido jazzy me dejara por entrometida pero aun no encontraba la solución cuando de repente un zumbido extraño me saco de mi abstracción pero aun así me tomo varios segundos caer en cuenta de que el sonido provenía de mi celular y tome de la mesa al lado del sofá y pude comprobar que me habían estado llamando de un número desconocido, en el minuto en que me disponía a devolver la llamada mi celular volvió a vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante del mismo número desconocido, esperando que esta fuera la respuesta que tanto buscaba me apresure a contestar.

- bueno

- ¿Hablo con la srita la alice cullen?– pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

- si con ella habla ¿con quien tengo el placer? – pregunte devuelta

- aliceeeeeeeeeeeeee hablas con allegra Valenti – grito la mejor amiga de mi hermano desde el tro lado del teléfono

- hola allegra que alegría escuchar de ti pero dime ¿a que debo tu llamada? – pregunte intrigada

- bueno mira lo que pasa es que estoy intentando comunicarme con el idiota de tu hermano pero no me contesta el celular – dijo rápidamente allegra

- seguramente mi hermano no te notifico su cambio de numero – dije recordando como en unas de sus borracheras mi queridísimo mellizo boto su celular

-¿ahora donde dejo tirado su celular? – espeto entre dientes allegra – no mentiras mejor no me respondas, conociendo al idiota de mi mejor amigo la respuesta me dara ganas de bañarme y no tengo un baño al alcance – dijo la mejor amiga de mi hermano asombrándome con su franqueza y cuanto conocía a mi hermano ya que la borrachera tuvo lugar en un lugar para la entretención masculina y si ahora que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de correr a darme una ducha

- si quieres te doy su numero para que te puedas comunicar con el pero dudo que te conteste a estas horas a penas debe haber llegado a su apartamento y debe estar durmiendo la borrachera o si prefieres me dejas el mensaje y yo se lo dijo tan pronto como lo vea que lo mas probable sea hoy en la noche – dije solicita

- tienes razón debe estar todavía durmiendo la borrachera, te juro alice que voy a matar a tu hermano, seguro ayer se fue tras alguna escoba con falda y se olvido completamente que yo llegaba hoy a new york – dijo completamente rabiosa allegra

- no me digas que estas en el aeropuerto esperando por mi hermano – pregunte sintiendo como la vergüenza comenzaba a fluir a través de mi cuerpo

- si acabo de aterrizar y llevo alrededor de 15 minutos tratando de comunicarme con el pero ha sido imposible y estoy atascada con un monton de maletas y sin nadie a quien recurrir – dijo un poco triste allegra

- bueno si gustas yo podría ir a recogerte al aeropuerto – ofreci

- oh, no alice no te preocupes yo puedo coger un taxi, no tienes que molestarte

- no es ninguna molestia, no tengo nada que hacer y tu me caes bien no veo por que no podría hacerte un favor

- ok esta bien te espero en la puerta del aeropuerto vale?

- ok, dame 15 minutos y estoy contigo – dije y colgué apresurándome a coger mi chqueta y las llaves de mi auto para salir hacia el aeropuerto.

Me subi a mi carro y de repente llego a mi mente la solucion a mi problema, claro siempre estuvo allí como no lo vi desde un comienzo y ahora voy en camino a recoger quien podría convertirse en mi complice aunque faltaba un pequeño detalle que estoy segura que no es lo que bella cree y lo que yo siempre he dicho allegra y mi hermano son simplemente amigos.

- hola allegra – salude a la rubia amiga de mi hermano

- hola alice, que alegría verte cada dia vas mas guapa – me saludo allegra

- favor que me haces, pero tu no te quedas atrás – le regrese el cumplido

- veo que conducir como unos locos no es solo cuestión de Edward si no mas bien de familia – comento la rubia que caminaba conmigo

-¿ por que lo dices? – pregunte extrañada

- por que dijistes que tardarías 15 minutos y tardastes solo 9 – me respondió allegra riendo

- ups – exclame uniéndome a sus risas – creo que fue una combinación entre la vergüenza por la que me ha hecho pasar mi hermano y las ganas de tener compañía – agregue abriendo la cajuela del carro para que allegra pudiera meter su equipaje.

- ¿estas sola? ¿Qué paso con jasper y bella? – pregunto mi acompañante ya sentada en el asiento del pasajero de mi querido piolin

- si jasper, bella y rosalie están visitando a los señores swan y Edward pues esta siendo Edward – dije con un poco de desgano

- bueno me alegro de poder servirte de entretenimiento – me dijo allegra – si quieres te puedo acompañar unas horas para que no estes tan sola pero primero acompañame a registrarme a un hotel ya que tu hermano no esta en condiciones de recibirme en su apartamento – me pido allegra

- te ibas a quedar en el apartamento de Edward – pregunte y mi rubia pasajera movio su cabeza de manera afirmativa – porque no pasamos por mi apartamento que esta cerca de aquí y descansas un poco o te quedas a pasar la noche y mañana que mi hermano tenga conectado el cerebro lo obligamos a que te recompense por las molestias – allegra intento interrumpirme pero se lo impedí – además es totalmente innecesario que te vayas a una habitación de hotel fría e impersonal si mi hermano tiene una libre en su apartamento y te puedes quedar esta noche en mi cuarto – Allegra intento decir algo pero yo añadi. – además no creas que mis intenciones son puras – dije soltando una risita que hizo que mi interlocutora me diera una mirada expectante – bueno es que tu sabes que yo siempre he insistido en que Edward y bella serian la pareja perfecta pero ninguno de los dos cabezotas directamente implicados están interesados en reconocerlo por lo que después que tu me llamaste me comencé a preguntar si tal vez tu tengas las respuestas o tal vez los métodos para resolver este pequeño problema. – finalice.

- entonces lo que planeas es reclutarme para tu lado – me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro la mejor amiga de mi hermano

- básicamente si – dije y dude un poco en continuar pero la mirada azul expectante de la mujer en el asiento del pasajero me hizo aventarme y finalmente dije – pero primero me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos fundamentales – dije y allegra inclino su cabeza hacia adelante en aceptación – pero después que lleguemos al apartamento para poder hablar con mas calma – dije utilizando el control remoto de la puerta del parqueadero del edificio.

- bueno alice tu diras – dijo allegra tomando en su manos la taza de café que le ofrecia

- bien no me voy a ir por las ramas y te voy a preguntar directamente ¿Qué clase de relación tienen tu y mi hermano – solte de una sola vez

- es difícil de explicar pero como tu eres la hermana de Edward creo que puedo ser completamente honesta, Edward y yo alguna vez fuimos novios, fuimos la primera vez del otro creo que casi en todo pero no, no estábamos ni estamos enamorados; si eso es lo que quieres saber; lo que surgió por curisosidad, termino siendo no mas que dos adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas con otro adolencente al alcance dispuesto a calmar esas hormonas – dijo con simplismo alllegra

- pero estas de acuerdo conmigo que tu eres la única persona que ha podido entrar a la mente de mi hermano

- si soy consiente de eso, pero nunca me ha dejado profundizar son solo leves flashes de memorias pasadas y sentimientos inconclusos pero nunca razones o explicaciones – dijo allegra en tono sombrio y quedo por un momento abstradia en sus pensamientos – yo le dije a tu hermano que mi regreso a new york se debia a que voy a tomar un seminario de tres meses en su universidad pero la verdad es que vine por que desde hace un tiempo aca estoy percibiendo la caída de Edward al fondo, alice tu hermano esta a punto de tocar fondo y desde la ultima vez que hable con el osea el viernes (están a domingo…. El viernes fue la primera cita de bella y sebastian) creo que esa caída esta apresurándose cada vez mas y temo que Edward pueda hacer algo drástico. – dijo allegra mirándome a los ojos

- a que te refieres con drástico? – pregunte un poco asustada

- alice no es mi intención asustarte y tal vez sean solo impresiones mias pero temo que si Edward llega totalmente al fondo sea capaz de atentar contra su vida.

* * *

><p>Si lo se soy la peor persona por que además de tardarme en actualizar las dejo asi … se que tal vez a algunas no les guste que no aparezcan bella, Edward o sebastian pero estos mini capítulos que yo en mi mente tenia planeado ponerlo en 1 pero las cosas no son como uno lo espera y la universidad me tiene atrapada además que los compromisos familiares están a la orden del dia pero les dijo que no voy a abandonar la historia … van a ver que el dia que menos se lo esperan habrá actualización … mañana me voy a llevar la laptop para la U para ver si en los pequeños recesos puedo adelantar algo y subir otro en esta semana pero no prometo nada además no odien a alllegra ella va a ser fundamental ...<p> 


	8. allegra valenti  2

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la trama es mia **

**importante: leer la nota de autor abajo **

* * *

><p>Alice Pov 2<p>

A que te refieres – pregunte asustada

— tal vez sea solo una malinterpretación mía pero Edward siempre ha tenido tendencia a la negatividad y ve el mundo de una manera pesimista pero últimamente esto que te digo se ha convertido n una profunda depresión, el intenta hacer parecer que todo está bien pero Edward y yo estamos mas allá de las mentiras, bueno ese es mi parecer Alice y tal vez y solo se trate de algo pasajero pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que algo le está afectando profundamente desde hace un par de días.

— ¿tienes tu alguna idea de que pude ser ese algo? – la manera tan críptica que todos alrededor de Edward utilizan para referirse a mi hermano está comenzando a asustarme pero también un poco a asustarme.

— te lo estoy diciendo Alice, no tengo la menor idea ni siquiera una pista esa es la razón de venir hasta aquí, quería hablar contigo tenía la esperanza que tu siquiera tuvieras una pista de la que está pasando con el – dijo rápidamente Allegra – soy consciente que nunca hemos sido amigas y que tú no tienes razón para ayudarme – en ese momento quise interrumpirla pero no me dejo – no es ningún tipo de reproche es solo la constatación de un hecho, yo comprendo que nunca hice nada para ganarme tu amistad ni la de bella y también se que tu y bella han sido amigas desde siempre y se con certeza que yo no soy la persona favorita de bella y la comprendo totalmente, las cosas entre nosotras empezaron mal y luego se salieron de cause. Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos y por decirlo de un modo yo le quite a ella su mejor amigo, su amor ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez que muchas de las cosas que hice en ese entonces no fueron muy buenas o lo mejor pero yo solo era una niña deslumbrada por otro niño muy dispuesto a ser su amigo y no lo quería compartir, no voy a decir que lo hice conscientemente pero solo si tal vez en ese tiempo yo hubiera sido menos egoísta podría no haber ganado no solo un amigo si no dos amigas mas.

— cuando somos niños no somos totalmente consientes de las consecuencias que pueden traer nuestros actos – dije tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Allegra – a mí también me hubiera gustado ser tu amiga – confesé sentándome en el puesto al lado de Allegra en el sofá quedándonos por un rato contemplando el silencio después de dejar a luz sentimientos y deseos que llevaban ocultos por muchos años – yo creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de comenzar una amistad – dije tratando de sonar optimista y regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia mujer sentada a mi lado.

— ¿de veras lo crees? – pregunto allegra

— estoy segura – le respondi con una sonrisa y por un momento permanecimos en silencio antes que me atreviera a preguntarle – yo se que tu me dijistes que no sabes por que Edward esta deprimido y eso trataremos de averiguarlo juntas pero la duda que aun me queda y creo que posiblemente tu seas la única que tenga la respuesta – dije y allegra asentía alentándome a continuar – ¿ tu sabes por que mi hermano es asi? Osea me refiero ¿Por qué es un patan? – me explique – el se alejo de bella y de mi pero a mi solo me determinaba en los asuntos familiares pero nunca fue en extremo grosero pero con bella la ignoraba hasta mas no poder y paulatinamente se fue conviertiendose en el monstruo que es con bella y a mi no hace mas que reñirme – finalice con eso

— te voy a decir algo alice, bueno mas bien te lo voy a confirmar por que a pesar que no te conozco mucho estoy segura que tu algo debes sospechar y se que no es una excusa para el comportamiento de Edward pero tu sabes que tu hermano nunca ha sido normal – mi amiga divagaba sin llegar a ningún lugar

— allegra – llame su atención – si te arrepentiste de decirme esta bien, no tienes por que hacerlo – dije con intención que se calma

— si, te lo voy a decir pero antes te advierto que lo digo pero no lo sostengo – dijo allegra nerviosa — tu hermano ama a bella, ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso que nosotros comenzaramos a ser novios y yo se que ella siente algo por el – confeso mi rubia amiga

— bella ama a Edward y esta enamorada de el prácticamente desde que descubio las diferencias y las niñas claro ella no sabe que yo se eso, ella cree que puede esconder eso de mi pero ese no es el asunto; lo importante aquí es que Edward se alejo de ella y te prefirió a ti, luego esta el como mi hermano trata a bella además que ella se convenció asi misma que Edward la odia y cuando se entero de tu relación con mi hermano su corazón se rompió – dije compartiendo con allegra lo que yo se

— entonces tenemos dos personas enamoradas mutuamente pero que son incapaces de verlo — puntualizo mi rubia amiga

— pero espera un momento si Edward siente o bueno ama a bella por que la trata asi o mejor por que no intento conquistarla? — pensé en voz alta

— por que esta convencido que le es completamente indiferente y nada ni nadie ha sido capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario y tu sabes lo orgulloso que siempre ha sido tu hermano

— y bella esta completamente convencida que tu eres el amor de la vida de el – agregre frustada

— entonces que vamos a hacer? – preguntamos a la vez allegra y yo

— ahora estoy frustada asi que por el momento yo opino que debemos pedir algo de comer, el tiempo se nos paso volvando hablando de los cabezotas de nuestros mejores amigos – dije viendo como ya había caído la noche

- si la verdad tengo algo de hambre – reconoció allegra mientras yo tomaba el teléfono para ordenar nuestra cena

…

adelanto del próximo capitulo

— cariño ya llegue — salude en broma como siempre hacíamos alice y yo al ver que la luz del living seguia encendida y cuando llegue a allí la imagen con la que me encontré fue algo que jamás espere ver, mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana en pleno mani – pedi con la persona que arruino mi vida, quien me quito a mi mejor amigo y ahora parece que también quiere arruinar mi amistad con alice y asi terminar de arruinarme la vida

— Bella dejame que te explique – dijo alice pero yo no le di tiempo a que siguiera habalando y me encerre en mi habitación

— bella esto no es lo que parece, te lo puedo explicar pero por favor abre la puerta – me pedia alice gritando para hacerse escuchar tras la puerta cerrada

* * *

><p><strong><em>nota de autor: se que tal vez no quieran leer estos alice pov pero son realmente importantes ... aqui vamos a descubrir cosas que nuestros protagonistas no nos reconocerian en el proximo capitulo como ya pudieron ver en el adelanto ya bella se reincorpora a la historia y podremos ver que fue lo que paso entre ella y sebas pero no pienso dedicarle un capitulo ... va a ser relatado en una conversacion bella - alice y aun no se desde que punto de vista ... no habia subido antes por la universidad y por que en la ultima actualizacion solo recibi un solo review y eso me puso un poco triste ... por que me apresure a escribir este cap y todavia es hora y solo hay ese solo comentario ... les dejo este capitulo y la pregunta de si ya no les interesa seguir leyendo la historia?<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer la trama de la historia es de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p>— Bella, vamos estas siendo infantil – me dijo Alice gritado detrás la puerta de mi habitación.<p>

— no quiero hablar contigo Alice, y tú no eres exactamente la persona más adecuada para hablar de madures, niña de la pijama de las chicas súper poderosa - bueno puede que ahora mismo no esté siendo la persona más madura – reconocí mentalmente al tiempo que pude escuchar como la súper nueva amiga de Alice; genial además de robarse a mi amiga se atreve a burlarse de mí y en mi propia casa.

— No te burles de mi – regaño Alice a Allegra me imagino por que la aludida dejo de reír enseguida – bella habla conmigo ¿si? – Pidió Alice pero yo la ignore por completo – habla conmigo escucha lo que tengo que decir y después si quieres me voy saco mis cosas del apartamento y no me vuelves a ver mas – agrego Alice, y de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo abrí la puerta; estaba enojada con ella pero aun así no quería que se fuera. Deje pasar a la que una vez se llame mi amiga y una vez estuvo dentro cerré la puerta con fuerza.

— Bien, di lo que tengas que decir – dije aparentando estar enojada.

— Bella esto no es lo que parece – dijo Alice y yo la mire alzando una ceja – ok, si Allegra esta y si nos estábamos haciendo mani-pedi pero no es en ningún momento porque ella sea mi amiga, bueno si pero no como tu – Alice hablaba y hablaba intentándose explicar las cosas pero entre mas decía mas se enredaba así que decidí hablar para ayudarla a explicarse.

— Alice respóndeme una cosa – interrumpí a Alice.

— que cosa, dime bella – dijo angustiada Alice.

— ¿desde cuándo son amigas ustedes dos? – pregunte intentando que mi voz sonara dura.

— Bueno, desde hace aproximadamente unas 8 horas – respondió Alice y pude sentir el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo, el solo pensar que esto estuviera ocurriendo por más tiempo me asustaba.

— ¿Cómo es eso? - pregunte intentando que Alice se explicara.

—pues veras Allegra viene a estudiar un tiempo acá a new york y su vuelo llegaba hoy y Edward había quedado pasar por ella al aeropuerto pero al parecer mi querido hermano anoche se fue de farra y no pudo irla a buscar pero ella tenía mi numero en caso de emergencia y me llamo para preguntarme por Eddie y como yo no tenía nada que hacer me ofrecí a buscarla y ella después se ofreció a hacerme un poco de compañía, hablamos un largo rato y luego tu llegaste cuando nos encontrábamos haciéndonos mani-pedi por que se me había partido una uña – termino de explicar Alice.

— Está bien – dije – pero aun no entiendo porque tuviste que invitarla a la casa ¿no podías simplemente haberla llevado donde tu hermano?

— bella tu sabes que cuando mi hermano mi hermano se va de farra pasa durmiendo todo el día siguiente, además después de la llamada de Allegra me quede pensando en que ni tu ni yo le dimos realmente a ella la oportunidad de ser nuestra amiga, tal vez si nos hubiéramos acercado a ella la historia sería diferente.

— ¿eso es todo Alice? Ella viene te dice dos o tres cosas y ahora le quedamos a deber una disculpa – dije empezándome a enojar.

— No es eso Isabella – me grito Alice – lo único que dijo es que todos éramos niños no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y que todo merecemos una segunda oportunidad, bella ya todos crecimos, hemos madurado ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar esos rencores de la infancia atrás? – me pregunto una más calmada Alice.

— no se Alice, no sé si estoy preparada para perdonar para perdonar, son muchas cosas Alice, muchas cosas que hasta hace poco aun dolían – dije y guarde silencio por un momento ni Alice ni yo dijimos nada ni nos movíamos de donde nos encontrábamos – Alice – llame ¿de verdad quieres ser su amiga? – pregunte quedadamente y con la cabeza gacha.

— si bella, pero también quiero que comprendas que no por eso tu vas a dejar de ser mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y también quiero que sepas que si quiero ser su amiga pero eso te ha se daño no me interés.

— Y yo lo aprecio de verdad Alice pero nunca te impediría hacer algo que tu quieres de verdad simplemente porque a mí me molesta – dije tratando de calmar a una afectada Alice.

— bella yo lo que quiero que entiendas es que tu eres muy importante para mí, tal vez si corto mi amistad con Allegra no sea la gran cosa total que llevabas siendo amigas no más de unas cuantas horas – propuso Alice.

— mira Alice yo no te voy a pedir que termines tu amistad con Allegra, no es la cosa que mas me agrade pero en parte tengo que reconocer que puede solo tal vez tengas razón en que es momento de dejar atrás todas esas rencillas infantiles – dije y pude notar como los ojitos de Alice se iluminaban así que antes que comenzara a maquinar cualquier tipo de loca idea – Alice, lo anterior significa que estoy bien con que seas amiga de ella, que te veas de vez en cuando y a tener un trato cordial con ella como tendría con cualquier amiga tuya no es que ahora vayamos a hacer las 3 mellizas (el que no sabe que es las tres mellizas no tuvo infancia) y que no la quiero en la casa las 24 horas, ¿entendido? – le dije a una ya menos emocionada Alice.

— Bueno por ahora me conformo – dijo Alice – ah, le ofrecí mi cama a Allegra así que hoy duermo contigo – me dijo Alice saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

— si vuelves a esta habitación Mary Alice es a dormir no ha interrogarme – advertí

. . .

Ayer gracias a todo el asunto de Allegra me había salvado de darle explicaciones a Alice respecto mi situación con Sebastián … temprano en la mañana escape y procure esconderme en la biblioteca de la universidad hasta que las clases comenzaran; la primera hora gracias a Dios y no la compartía con Alice pero ahora me dirigía a la segunda clase y podía apostar mi vida a que mi queridísima amiga la duende se encontraba en nuestros lugares de siempre y de acuerdo a mis predicciones ya se encontraba sentada allí y lo peor Ángela también había tomado su puesto en el salón dejando un lugar entre ella y Alice; que emboscada de lo más baja pensé mientras entraba en el salón a afrontar mi destino ser sometida al tercer grado por dos personitas que escasamente me llegan a los ojos.

— Niñas – salude tomando mi puesto entre mis dos encompinchadas amigas.

— Buenos días bellita – saludaron mis dos pelinegras amigas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí porque ya la batería de mi computador esta terminándose y hasta aquí lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno… me imagine que me iba a inspirar mientras lo pasaba pero no paso además si lo continuaba así me iba a salir seria en modo de conversación entre las niñas pero planeo hacer un flashback además de la llegada oficial de Allegra a la universidad y las diferentes reacciones … tratare de no demorarme tanto es que la u me quita mucho tiempo esto lo fue escribiendo en un cuaderno entre los espacios que me quedaban entre clases.<em>

_ps. allegra en mi perfil _

_Bye_

**Ma pau cullen**


	10. ¿me quieres?

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a ... la trama es de mi autoria **

**he decidio cambiar la carrera de bella antes era derecho ahora es linguistica y literatura ... sritas esto es un proceso creativo ..todo sea por la trama **

**mil disculpas por la tardanza ...**

**disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Después del saludo nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, yo rogando por que el profesor hiciera pronto su arribo y ellas esperando a que callera en su trampa iniciando una conversación pero ya pasados varios minutos me decidí enfrentar lo inevitable pero tampoco les iba a dar el gusto de plantear el tema.<p>

— ¿se está tardando el profesor no? – comente casualmente.

—uhm, si no te habíamos dicho que el profesor se excuso y por lo tanto no tenemos clases – dijo Alice fracasando en el intento de ocultar una sonrisa.

— ah y bella el profesor de estudios socio-culturales ha dicho que hoy tendrán tutoría los 3 primeros grupos y da la casualidad que nosotras somos el grupo #5*.

— Bueno, bellita tú sabrás que nosotras queremos saber – dijo Ángela.

— nos morimos por saber – interrumpió Alice a Ángela – así que suelta la sopa. — acabaron las dos en coro.

— ¿saber qué? — me hice la desentendida.

— ¿es o se hace? — frustrada le pregunto Alice a Ángela.

—definitivamente en estos momentos se hace. — le respondió Ángela.

— bien, ahora en estos momentos no tengo ganas de jugar al tira y afloje, lo voy a preguntar una vez y tu vas a contar todo de una vez ¿entendido? — Alice espero que yo asintiera afirmativamente para preguntar — exactamente, con lujo de detalles ¿Qué paso después que te fuiste con Sebastián del bar? – soltó de una vez la duendo de mi amiga.

— bueno después que salimos del bar, nos subimos a su auto al principio estuvimos en un incomodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Flashback

—_y bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o prefieres hacer otra cosa? — pregunto Sebastián nervioso._

— _¿por qué no vamos al parque de la otra noche? —Sugerí – creo que tenemos que hablar — agache mi cabeza y deje que formara una cortina entre mi cara y la mirada de mi interlocutor._

— _Si tienes razón — dijo Sebastián._

…

— _bella, yo quiero decirte que nunca fue mi intención presionarte a nada, no quiero que pienses que yo me estoy aprovechando ósea yo comprendo que tu no quisieras ese beso y tal vez me extralimite — puse mi mano en su boca para impedir que siguiera hablando._

— _Sebastián, no te pedí que habláramos para recriminarte nada ni mucho menos ese beso; tal vez fue apresurado no lo niego pero para mí fue especial, te lo digo en serio fue muy hermoso, tu lo hiciste así y no me arrepiento, ¿tú te arrepientes?_

— _No princesa fue el mejor beso de mi vida — me respondió Sebastián acariciando mi mejilla._

—_ahora por lo que quería hablar contigo es para decirte que a pesar de que el beso fue muy especial; yo estoy muy confundida, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué significo ese beso para ti —en cuanto dije eso pude sentir como el rubor inundaba mis mejillas._

— _para mi ese beso también fue muy especial y saber que yo fui el primero en probar tus labios lo hace aun mas especial — Sebastián tomo mis manos entre las suyas — escúchame bonita, tu sabes que tú me gustas, que me gustas desde hace mucho — soltó mis manos y acuno entre las suyas mi rostro — se que de pronto es rápido porque a penas y hemos salido dos veces pero creo que me estoy comenzando a enamorar de ti y a quererte. — confeso Sebastián._

— _Yo también estoy empezando a sentir muchas cosas por ti — dije y puse mis manos sobre las de Sebastián — por eso es que te digo que estoy confundida, yo nunca me he involucrado sentimentalmente con ningún hombre y se puede decir que de la persona que estoy o bueno estuve enamorada por mucho tiempo escasamente reconoce mi existencia._

— _Bella — me interrumpió Sebastián mi verborrea — ¿tu confías en mi? ¿Me quieres? — pregunto tiernamente lo último._

— _Si — le respondí _

— _¿si me quieres? ¿O si confías en mí? — pregunto pícaramente Sebastián._

—_si a las dos — respondí riendo a la vez que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo ya por enésima vez en esta conversación._

— _bueno, entonces quiero que ahora confíes en mí y me creas cuando te digo que quiero que me des una oportunidad de cuidarte, de quererte y hacerte inmensamente feliz y que valorare cada minuto a tu lado e intentare ayudarte a olvidar a ese quien te hizo tanto daño ¿me darías una oportunidad? ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?_

— _Qué más quisiera que responderte que sí, pero no quiero comenzar una relación para después lastimarte — no pude continuar por que Sebastián imitando mi gesto puso su mano en mi boca callándome._

—_independientemente de mis sentimientos — yo mostré mi desacuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo negando con la cabeza — está bien — dijo aceptando mi negación a lo que estaba diciendo — bueno, que tal si yo te digo que yo me hago responsable de cualquier corazón roto — volví a negar con mi cabeza — bella solo responde ¿quieres ser mi novia sí o no? — Yo asentí positivamente — ¿si? — quito la mano de mi boca sonriendo._

— _Si quiero ser tu novia — dije y su sonrisa se hizo más grande._

— _ahora eso es lo único que importa, lo demás lo iremos solucionando según se nos venga presentando — tomo mi rostro entre sus manos reposando su frente en la mía — ¿de acuerdo? _

— _De acuerdo — no me dejo terminar la frase cuando ya había juntado sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso._

_Fin flash back _

— Bella — Alice gritando mi nombre fue lo que me trajo a la realidad — Sebastián te pidió ser su novia y tu aceptaste y no me dices nada, eres una mala amiga — me recrimino.

— Alice, primero no me preguntaste, segundo todavía dormías cuando me fui ayer y cuando regrese te encontrabas con tu súper nueva mejor amiga — me defendí.

— ¿Qué nueva mejor amiga? —pregunto Ángela.

— Después te explico — le dijo Alice a Ángela antes de volver conmigo — no intentes cambiar el tema Isabella Marie Swan.

— ya no hay mas nada que contar mary Alice cullen — le respondí.

— ¿estás segura, bella? — Me pregunto Ángela preocupada.

— si angie, estoy segura, es mas estoy feliz, Sebastián es muy lindo conmigo, ayer hablamos bastante y hoy nos vamos a encontrar para almorzar juntos — respondí y les sonreí a mis amigas verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>*yo soy la autora es mi freaking world asi que yo puedo hacer que estas coincidencias sucedan ... ademas si no lo hubiera hecho asi ustedes se hubieran demorado en saber los que paso entre esos dos... el capitulo se suponia tenia que ser mas largo pero lo decidi cortar por aqui ... por que 1) no he terminado de escribir la escena del almuerzo (se supone que es su primera cita a solas y yo no se que es una primera cita ... mi primer novio fue mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y como de repente nos dimos cuenta que el era un niño y yo una niña y nos gustabamos asi que si mas drama nos hicimos novios duramos 4 hermosos años y mi ahora actual novio fue una historia bastante parecida solo que esta ya si no fue pg-13 si no eres una niña yo soy un niño y nos gustamos vamos a rumbiarnos despues de un tiempo la cosa cogio seriedad asi que tengo que exprimirme el cerebro pero por lo que va me atrevo a afirmar que valdra la pena la espera que no sera tan larga como esta.)<strong>


	11. y hablando del rey de roma

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a ... la trama es de mi autoria.**

**muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un review el cap pasado ... este cap va dedicado a ellas **

* * *

><p>— y hablando del rey de roma — Ángela señalo a un muy sonriente Sebastián que se acercaba donde nos encontrábamos.<p>

— Srtas. — saludo Sebastián.

— Está bien, ellas saben — dije viendo la actitud de Sebastián.

— ok, bien porque me estoy muriendo por hacer esto — y antes que pudiera preguntar qué cosa ya había juntado sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso.

— No olvides que tenemos audiencia — murmure sobre sus labios.

— Sí, claro — separo sus labios de mi pero me abrazo por la cintura — mis disculpas señoritas.

— Disculpas aceptadas — en coro aceptaron mis amigas mirándose entre ellas con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus rostros.

— Bueno, espero que no les moleste que me robe a su amiga para almorzar — hablo Sebastián dirigiéndose a mis amigas.

— no te preocupes por eso, bella precisamente nos estaba comentando que tenían planes para verse. — le contesto Alice a Sebastián.

— ¿no gustan acompañarnos? — pregunto amablemente Sebastián a Alice y Ángela.

— no, tranquilos vayan ustedes, yo quede de almorzar con ben y Alice se va encontrar con Esme — Ángela respondió por las dos.

— Bueno en ese caso nos vemos chicas — le di un abrazo y Sebastián se despido con un apretón de manos de cada una.

— Bella creo que debo decirte algo — hablo Sebastián cuando ya estábamos sentados en su auto.

— dime sebas, ¿que pasa? — le pregunte preocupada por la visible incomodidad en su rostro.

— Bueno, puede que yo le haya comentado algo acerca de nosotros a Edward — Sebastián me miro para evaluar mi reacción.

— está bien, yo entiendo el es tu mejor amigo y es totalmente entendible que tú quieras compartir las cosas importantes y que te hacen feliz.

— ok, solo te estaba avisando que el ya sabía — Sebastián cogió un california roll* de su plato y con sus hashi* — bueno y siguiendo tu misma línea de pensamiento — hablo nuevamente Sebastián después de comer su Makizushi* — ¿que le hayas contado a tus amigas acerca de lo nuestro debo interpretarlo como que esto — nos señalo a ambos — es importante y te hace feliz? — Sebastián comió tomo otro rollito de sushi y lo comió intentando parecer relajado acerca de la pregunta que acabada de hacer.

Tome su mano. — Sebastián, quiero que escuches muy atentamente y porque es muy serio e importante lo que te voy a decir y solo lo voy a repetir solo una vez ¿entendido? — asintió y le dio un gentil apretón a mi mano — Sebastián, yo quiero que estés seguro no es ningún capricho, ni por no estar sola, yo la otra noche fui lo más sincera que pude ser, yo de verdad quiero intentar esto contigo — imitando su gesto nos señale a ambos y quiero que esto funcione y voy a trabajar contigo y poner todo de mi parte para que así sea, cuando el otro día te conté acerca de la otra persona no fue para alejarte, si no porque consideraba importante ser honesta y mientras estuve donde mis papas estuve pensando mucho, revaluando todo en mi vida y llegue a la conclusión que las cosas no suceden por algo, tal vez esa persona no me convenía y también me di cuenta que estoy cansada de eso, que es momento que empiece a vivir mi vida, que empiece a escribir mi historia y yo te quiero en ella, tú te has convertido en una parte fundamental de mi y quiero comenzar a vivir mi vida y me gustaría darme la oportunidad de tenerte en mi vida y de poco a poco aprender a quererte como tú me quieres.

— y yo estaré encantado de acompañarte a recorrer el camino ¿tengo la sensación que te molesto mi pregunta?

— no es molestia particularmente, que tu desconfíes de mi hiere un poco mis sentimientos — conteste sinceramente.

— perdóname princesa, no fue mi intención herirte en ningún momento, es solo que aun no me lo creo, no puedo creer que el angelito que me quita el sueño por fin haya aceptado ser mi novia pero no lo vuelvo a hacer — prometió — ¿ me perdonas? — la vocecilla de niñito indefenso con la que hablo me hizo imposible hacer otra cosa que sonreírle.

— está bien pero que no se repita — intente no sonreír pero me fue imposible.

— Lo que ordene la princesa más linda del mundo — Sebastián se inclino y junto sus labios con los míos.

— ¿cuando quieres que nos veamos otra vez? — pregunto Sebastián después de ayudarme a bajar de su auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad para que yo pudiera recoger mi auto.

— no sé, ¿Qué día te quedaría fácil a ti? A mí me daría igual dentro de dos horas, mañana, el otro año — Sebastián abrió sus ojos ante mi última respuesta y yo no pude evitar reírme de su reacción — solo estoy jugando — dije y lo tome de su chaqueta y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

Después de termino el beso nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a mi auto que se encontraba a tres carros de donde Sebastián dejo el suyo — bueno nunca me respondiste cuando quieres que nos veamos — Sebastián aprisiono mi cuerpo contra la puerta del conductor de mi auto

— mmm, ¿que tal te parecería mañana almorzar en mi apartamento? — le pregunte.

— me parecería muy bien ¿vamos a estar solos? — alzo su ceja.

— easy cowboy — palmee su pecho — no, en efecto Alice, Ángela y mi hermana van a estar allí, es una clase de tradición que tenemos con mi hermana desde que entramos a la universidad —explique — así sirve y la conoces además tienes a las presidentas del team Sebastián — Sebastián me miro extrañado — bueno por un lado tienes a Alice que fue la mente macabra detrás de todo esto de la cita a ciegas y miembro fundador del team y luego esta Ángela quien ha sido contagiada por el entusiasmo de Alice y que está feliz con que tu y yo seamos novio porque ella ya se estaba a empezando a hacer a la idea que me iba a quedar para vestir santos — Sebastián rio a mandíbula batiente hasta que pudo recomponerse nuevamente.

— ¿y tú no haces parte de ese team tan maravilloso? — puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

— Por supuesto yo soy la presidente honoraria — le dije riendo. — ¿entonces, vienes?

— oh, por supuesto no me perdería por nada del mundo un almuerzo con mis mas grandes fans — me sonrió

— Engreído — le di un juguetón golpe en su hombro y luego el me apretó mas contra él y me beso profundamente.

— de verdad que uno aprende algo nuevo cada día — interrumpió nuestro beso una voz muy conocida. — no sabía que eras de los que daba espectáculos en publico Sebastián — dijo Edward.

— Ningún espectáculo Edward, simplemente me despedía de mi novia — respondió Sebastián apretando su agarre en mi cintura. — ¿Qué haces por aquí Edward? — pregunto Sebastián amablemente.

— Nada solo pasaba a buscar a Allegra — dijo señalando a la muchacha rubia que se dirigía hacia donde estábamos.

— Hola chicos — saludo Allegra cuando llego donde nos encontrábamos

— sebas, me tengo que ir tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para mañana pero no se te olvide nuestra cita de mañana ¿ok? — le dije intentando poder salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

— está bien, princesa ¿nos encontramos en tu casa? — me pregunto soltando el agarre que tenia sobre mi.

— sí, llega a la una, bueno adiós, cariño que tengas una buena tarde — le di un rápido y corto beso.

— Tú también cariño, te llamo en la noche — me devolvió el beso.

— Nos vemos — me dirigí hacia Edward y Allegra con un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>vieron aqui estoy yo juiciosa con otro capitulo de esta linda historia ... vieron no me demore mucho <em>**

**_bueno se que a algunas no les va a gusta que bella este de novia de sebastian pero es algo que ella necesita._**

**_california roll* _**_Kariforuniarooru__ es un maki-sushi, una clase de sushi, en ocasiones realizado de adentro hacia afuera uramaki (arroz por fuera y los ingredientes dentro) , conteniendo pepino, palito de cangrejo y aguacate. En ciertas veces, se sustituye el palito de cangrejo por ensalada de cangrejo, y a veces fuera de la capa de arroz (uramaki) y rebozado con semillas de sésamo o tobiko. Otras preparaciones incluyenzanahoria en el lugar del pepino o nori. En Filipinas, se agrega una rodaja de mango._

_El California roll ha sido influenciado por la popularidad global, inspirado en la cocina fusióncreado por chefs y usando productos no tradicionales en la creación de los sushis, sino usando productos de la región de California._

**hashi* **_o palillos de madera: son los que se comen el sushi_

**Makizushi* **_el "sushi en rollos" se monta colocando el arroz sobre una lámina de algas nori secas, y rellenándola con verduras o pescado. Ocasionalmente el nori es reemplazado con una lámina delgada de tortilla francesa (la tortilla siempre suele llevar un poco de azúcar). Utilizando una esterilla de bambú llamada makisu se enrolla el conjunto y se cierra humedeciendo el borde de la lámina de algas para que se pegue. Finalmente, se corta el rollo en porciones de unos dos centímetros de grosor, aproximadamente salen entre seis y ocho piezas. Durante el festival de Setsubun, es tradición comer makizushi sin cortar, en su forma cilíndrica. El makizushi tiene cierta afinidad con el plato coreano gimbap._


	12. edward

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a ... la historia es de mi autoria **

**aclaraciones: es un edward Pov (no se acostumbren) esto sucede despues que se encuentran en el parqueadero edward, bella y sebastian **

**por favor no me odien ... el comienzo de este capitulo no me convence mucho ... pero la verdad creo que es necesario ... tal vez algunas entiendan el por que enseguida otras lo iran descubriendo a media que los capitulos pasen ... saltandose la primera parte (esta la escribi casi despues de escribir el primer capitulo de la historia) el resto lo escribi escuchando una cancion de glee que se llama pretending ... me parece que ademas del capitulo la cancion es muy adecuada para el fic en su totalidad **

**Amenlo o Odienlo **

* * *

><p>- veo que aun sigues siendo un imbécil – espeto mi mejor amiga Allegra Valenti desde la puerta de mi habitación<p>

- eso no ha sido un secreto nunca para ti – dije levantándome para ir a su encuentro

- ni lo pienses cullen, estoy aquí como tu mejor amiga no como tu polvo ocasional – dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho.

- entonces puedes regresar por donde viniste, no tengo ganas de escuchar una de tus charlas motivacionales, ni lo estúpido que según tu soy. – le dije apartándome de ella y echándome en mi cama

- Edward, porque sigues comportándote así con bella – dijo Allegra echándose a mi lado en la cama - ¿sigues enojado con ella?

- creo ya no lo estoy, todo se ha vuelto más como una actuación para no reconocer la realidad, creo que me resulta mas fácil estar enojado o por lo menos aparentarlo a reconocer que me equivoque

- si tienes razón es más fácil, pero también es de cobardes… por qué no simplemente no reconoces que has estado enamorado de ella desde que descubriste las diferencias entre los niños y las niñas.

- porque ella nunca ha sentido nada por mi – le respondí a mi mejor amiga que siempre insistía en lo mismo desde que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Bella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? A mí siempre me ha parecido lo contrario – pregunto Allegra

- pues veras a penas conoció a tu hermano se aparto de mi, el que se suponía era su mejor amigo y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él, mas hasta que con Alice – explique

- ósea que Eddie, todo esto comenzó por unos celos infantiles – pregunto en tono de burla Allegra

- no, veo el motivo de burla, Allegra y si no vas a calentar mi cama te ruego que me des permiso para buscar a alguien que si lo haga – dije poniéndome de pie

- Edward – me llamo Allegra abriendo los botones de su camisa – ven – me llamo poniéndose de rodillas en mi cama

- ¿no que no ibas a acostarte conmigo? – le pregunte con sorna acercándome a ella

- no lo iba a hacer pero para que veas lo buena amiga que soy me voy a sacrificar – dijo comenzando quitarme la camisa

- si tus cualidades de mártir han sido siempre tu mayor atributo – dije quitándole su brasier y tirándolo al suelo – yo sabía que a pesar de tu complejo de celestina no podías resistirte a mí, tu primer amante, el mejor – dije dejando besos húmedos por su cuello provocando que su respiración se hiciera más pesada.

- Eddie la verdad es que tu ego descomunal no es precisamente el afrodisiaco más efectivo, así que por qué no ocupas tu preciosa boquita en algo más útil – sarcásticamente apunto mi mejor amiga

- a tus ordenes princesa – le respondí y me concentre en lamer y devorar con ganas sus rosados pezones y luego bese el camino hacia su estomago encontrándome con el aro que adornaba su ombligo y comencé a lamerlo, tirarlo y jugar con el recordando cómo me había vuelto loco la primera vez que se lo había visto y mi mejor amiga lo quiso estrenar conmigo.

— No tendrás otra sorpresita de estas más hacia el sur — le pregunte socarrón a Allegra mientras me deshacía de su pantalón.

— Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo — arqueo sus caderas para que pudiera quitarle sus bragas.

— mas te vale que no, tu sabes que a mí me encanta tu coñito y un pedazo de metal solo arruinaría tu delicioso sabor.

.

.

.

A estas alturas estoy comenzando a considerar que tal y como lo dicen mi hermana y mi mejor amiga soy un total imbécil pero aclaremos no por las mismas razones que ellas dicen es que lo estoy considerando, si no porque a pesar de todo lo que digo y aparento nunca he podido sacar a Isabella Swan de mi cabeza desde el mismo día que la conocí la comencé a amar, cuando Allegra llego a mi vida debo confesar que a pesar de ser una de las niñas mas lindas que había visto, ya Isabella ocupaba mi corazón, pero Allegra compartía conmigo una de mis grandes pasiones el violín, Alice siempre ha estado es pendiente sé si misma, en esos momentos su capricho era bailar e ir de comprar y a pesar de ser hermanos, creo lo único que teníamos en común era nuestra amistad con bella, Isabella nunca se intereso por la música a pesar de tener una excelente voz en realidad le huía a cada cosa relacionada con la música, en un principio su mama la obligo a tomar clases de canto pero después de un pequeño acontecimiento bochornoso para bella se puso firme y dejo las clases de canto y rehuyó con más ganas cualquier cosa relacionada con la música y entonces llego a la casa de al lado Allegra quien estaba aun mas enamorada que yo de su violín y en un principio pasábamos la mayor parte del día practicando y enseñándole al otro cosas que no sabía y que dominábamos perfectamente a pesar de nuestros escasos 12 años éramos muy avanzados y sabíamos de memoria incontables canciones, después de un tiempo pasada la euforia del nuevo descubrimiento comencé a buscar a bella pero ella siempre estaba con Alex el hermano de Allegra y aunque llegaba a su casa e intentaba pasar tiempo con ella, bella siempre prefería a Alex y a mí me dejaba esperando en la sala mientras ellos estaban encerrados en el cuarto de bella y así paso el verano, al comienzo de la escuela Alex comenzó a decir que el e Isabella eran novios yo no lo podía creer que eso era cierto, ella y yo íbamos a ser novios cuando creciéramos y luego nos íbamos a casar después de terminar la universidad, justo al comenzar verano estábamos haciendo estos planes y ella no podría olvidar esos planes de la noche a la mañana así que la busque para que me dijera que todo era mentira pero ella solamente me dijo que creyera lo que quisiera y eso es lo que exactamente hice y ahora me arrepiento… después del día que salimos todos al bar y me entere que la mujer de la que he estado enamorado toda la vida se dio su primer beso con mi mejor amigo — ese pude haber sido yo, si simplemente no estuviera tan dañado por dentro — tal vez Allegra tenga razón y todo sea producto de unos celos infantiles que lastimaron a muchas personas.

Browneyedgirl dice: hola!

Greeneyedboy dice: hola extraña!

Browneyedgirl: no seas asi!

Greeneyedboy dice: Como?

Browneyedgirl: resentido

Greeneyedboy dice: quien yo? Para nada

Browneyedgirl: si, tú … sé que tengo mucho tiempo sin conectarme pero sabes yo también tengo una vida

Greeneyedboy: yo, no te estoy diciendo nada … y soy muy consciente que tú tienes una vida.

Browneyedgirl: ¿vas a pelear conmigo o vas a hablarme?

…._ zumbido_

_….zumbido_

Browneyedgirl: por fis háblame … yo se que tu quieres hablar conmigo … tu eres mi amigo y no soportaría estar peleada contigo.

Greeneyedboy: como estas? Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? Tenemos rato de no hablar muchas cosas pudieron pasar actualízame

Browneyedgirl: muy bien gracias y ¿tu?

Greeneyedboy: bien para no preocuparte. Pero no me respondiste si hay algo nuevo en tu vida

Browneyedgirl: eso ya me preocupa … no quieres contarme? Referente a lo nuevo no hay algo, hay alguien pero no evadas el tema ¿me vas a contar que está mal?

Greeneyedboy: preferiría que no pero como se que vas a insistir … solo te voy a decir que he tenido una especie de epifanía y me he dado cuenta que gran parte de mi vida he sido un idiota y no tengo la menor idea de cómo arreglar el desastre que cree

Browneyedgirl: tu eres una buena persona y estoy segura que hallaras de arreglar todo ¿ si quieres me puedes contar y yo puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo?

Greeneyedboy: no ya es muy tarde

Browneyedgirl: nunca es tarde

Greeneyedboy: si, casi siempre suele ser tarde cuando la mujer que tu quieres esta con otra persona

Browneyedgirl: espera un momento ¿estás enamorado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho?

Greeneyedboy: como te dije he sido por mucho tiempo el idiota más grande del planeta

Browneyedgirl: no me digas que llevas enamorado de ella mucho tiempo pero a penas vienes a reconocerlo después que ella comenzó su relación con otro. Es que es tan típico de ustedes los hombres. No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella sentía lo mismo por ti y que se canso de esperar que tu dieras el primer paso.

Greeneyedboy: bueno tal vez tienes razón en la primera parte pero te aseguro que ella no guarda ningún tipo de sentimientos por mí

Browneyedgirl: te gusta mucho verdad?

Greeneyedboy: no me gusta, la amo desde el primer día

Browneyedgirl: aaaw yo quiera que me quisieran así. Entonces no te rindas, tiene novio ok, pero no se ha casado… legalmente su estado civil todavía es soltera… ve por ella

Greeneyedboy: no, yo he cometido muchos errores, le he hecho demasiado daño para que algo pueda estar bien entre nosotros ¿ por qué no me cuentas de ese alguien nuevo? Tú tampoco me habías dicho que estabas enamorada.

Browneyedgirl: está bien. Cambiemos de tema si es lo que quieres. Todo paso muy rápido fue cuestión de días, lo único que sé es que soy muy feliz y no te debes preocupar por qué me trata divino como una princesa además que le gusta llamarme así y también es muy guapo, la verdad no entiendo que pudo ver en mi pero estoy decidida a hacer que esto funcione

Greeneyedboy: Wow pero te tiene encantada.

Browneyedgirl: podría negarlo pero tienes toda la razón. Nunca me había sentido con nadie como me siento con él, es todo tan mágico, nuestro primer beso que por cierto fue mi primer beso no pudo ser mas romántico y después como me propuso que fuéramos novios fue lo más tierno y hermoso que alguien me haya dicho en toda mi vida.

Greeneyedboy: me alegro mucho por ti, pero creo que te tienes que cuidar … no crees que te estás apresurando un poco? Bueno eso no es mi problema … pero piénsalo … te tengo que dejar

Browneyedgirl: ok, pero tú también recuerda lo que te dije, no te rindas, tal vez seas tú el que está equivocado y ella si siente algo por ti.

Greeneyedboy: créeme en algún momento pude tener esa esperanza pero ya no estoy seguro. Adiós

Greeneyedboy se ha desconectado

Adiós si esa es la palabra adecuada, ya ni siquiera me va a quedar el consuelo de hablar con ella por este medio, no podría soportar, leer lo feliz y enamorada de otro hombre que no soy yo, que nunca tendré la oportunidad de ser, si ella supiera que es ella a quien perdí, y quien soy yo con quien habla no me daría el consejo de mantener las esperanzas porque tal cual la última vez que hable mostrando mis verdaderos sentimientos para con ella, destrozaría esa misma esperanza que ha estado intentando venderme.

* * *

><p>¿reviews? la verdad es que son muy poquitos los que llegan ... pero en este capitulo en especial necesito que me digan que piensan ... ustedes son las primeras que lo van a ver y viene fresquito desde mi cerebro<p>

pd. he subido unas cuantas imagenes mas referente a la historia ... estoy trabajando en una portada ... (si hay un alma caritativa que sepa editar fotos y me quiere regalar una se la recibo ... yo soy pesima editando fotos... hago lo mejor que puedo)


	13. situaciones desesperadas

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a ... la trama me pertenece**

* * *

><p>"<em>Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas"<em>

**Alice POV**_  
><em>

— te voy a decir una cosa pero no me mates, por favor — me pidió Allegra desde el otro extremo de la habitación estrujándose sus manos nerviosa.

— Bueno, directo y sin anestesia — susurro — Alice, ayer me acosté con Edward — soltó de repente. — ¿y bien? — me pregunto cuando vio que yo no le decía nada.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? — le pregunte extrañada ante tan bizarra confesión

— ¿no me vas a gritar o a decirme algo? — negué con la cabeza

— me imagino que lo hiciste por que mi hermano iba a buscar a alguien más con quien hacerlo ¿me equivoco? — le pregunte

— no, pero como lo captaste tan rápido. — me respondió.

— yo puedo ser, hiperactiva y tener energía de mas pero aquí el único con déficit de atención es mi querido hermano y bellita que no se dan cuenta de lo obvio, tú me contaste lo que mi hermano había visto en el parqueadero y si conozco a mi hermano esa es una reacción más que evidente según su personalidad así que agradezco que hayas estado ahí para él y evitado que cometiera una locura, además que desde que tu estas aquí no se ha emborrachado así que me imagino que tu lo has evitado — pude ver la cara de asombro de Allegra — yo se que siempre ando a mil por hora pero también a la vez también tomo mi tiempo para parar y contemplar, lo que me rodea, las situaciones que me rodean; cuando te dije que yo quería ser tu amiga lo decía en serio, yo soy tu amiga y por muchos errores que cometas yo siempre voy a estas ahí para ti y no voy a recriminarte, tal vez si haces algo demasiado estúpido pase un par de horas regañándote y haciéndote ver cuán estúpido fue, pero nunca te lo reprocharía además comprendo que esto fue una situación desesperada — le dije.

— Gracias Alice, muchas gracias — me dijo Allegra abrazándome — te agradezco mucho por ser mi amiga — Allegra ahora daba brinquitos tomada de mis manos — en serio yo nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad — me volvió a abrazar.

— ya cálmate, ale — le dije riendo y sobando su espalda para que se tranquilizara — en efecto creo que todo esto me ha dado una idea, que puede devolvérsenos pero también dar muy buenos resultados.

— Cuéntame — me pidió ale.

— bueno, que te hagas novia de mi hermano — Allegra me miro como si estuviera demente — antes que digas cuan dementes crees que estoy — la corte antes que pudiera decir nada — piensa en esto mi hermano ama a bella ergo no le gusta verla con Sebastián y muere de celos — pude ver como la comprensión llegaba a Allegra mientras hablaba —por lo tanto bellita que ama a mi hermano morirá también de celos si lo ve contigo ¿a que soy una genio? — dije dando saltitos emocionada por mi súper mega genial idea.

— sí, bueno comprendo lo de la idea de darle celos pero ¿tengo que ser novia de, él? Además tu hermano nunca me pediría ser su novia — dijo Allegra como si fuera lo más obvio.

— yo sep. — Le di la razón — pero creo que entre tú y yo podemos lograr no tanto que te lo pida pero sí que lo reconozca públicamente — le dije expresando lo que estaba pensando — a mi hermano no hay que controlarlo, hay que simplemente desatarlo presionando los botones correctos podemos hacer lo que esperamos — dije.

— La verdad me da mucho gusto ser tu amiga y no tenerte como enemiga, das miedo — me dijo Allegra tirándose en el sofá a mi lado, las dos reímos por su ocurrencia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>nota de autor: bueno esta situacion la tenia planeada desde que escribi el capitulo anterior que fue ya hace un tiempo; tenia la idea pero ... el contenido en si no; hoy las palabras se comenzaron a formar en mi cabeza y no me quedo mas remedio que abrir word y comenzar a escribir ... este puede ser un capitulo aclaratorio para muchas ... les dejo hasta aqui por que lo que sigue es un bella POV que no he termidado pero ya en mi U suspendieron el paro y no queria entrar a clases sin dejarles una actualizacion ... y les adelanto que ya podremos ver el plan de alice en marcha ... <em>**


	14. I m not a girl not yet a woman

**hola ... lo sep siglos despues estoy aqui, no me voy a disculpar simplente voy a decir que a veces la vida sucede... espero que a ustedes si les guste este capitulo (a mi en particular no me gusto pero creo que es necesario) es un capitulo de transicion ... puse una muy larga conversacion entre edward y bella por el chat se que algunas de las chicas por aqui las aman ... estas conversaciones no van a tener punto de vista de ninguno ... tal vez algun dia haga uno o varios outtakes con los pensamientos de ambos en la conversaciones ... G: GREENEYEDBOY= EDWARD B: BROWNEYEDGIRL= BELLA.**

**no odien a alice, todo es parte de su plan malvado.**

**ps. al final del capitulo encontraran el link de la pagina de facebook de esta historia a algunas le he enviado un pm informandoles pero no pude a todas asi que ahora se los dejo.**

* * *

><p>— ¿y entonces tu eres el amiguito de Edward? —pregunto rosalie rompiendo así el silencio incomodo en que estábamos envueltos desde que nos sentamos en la mesa a almorzar.<p>

— Edward, es mi amigo en efecto pero me gusta más el calificativo del novio de bella o si lo prefieres de tu cuñado — respondió Sebastián a mi hermana dándome una rápida mirada.

— Me gusta este chico — comento rosalie mirándome.

Rodee mis ojos y dije — ¿quieres dejar de intimidarlo? No es como si nunca lo hubieras visto o fuera un completo extraño, además ese es el trabajo de jasper — rosalie rodo los ojos ante mi comentario de jasper como el hermano protector.

— ¿Quién el señorito yo hago el amor no la guerra? — se burlo rosalie usando el sobrenombre que le habíamos otorgado a nuestro hermano en su tiempo de hippie

— Basta — reprendí a mi hermana.

— entonces rosalie hace bastante tiempo que no nos hemos cruzado ¿en qué andas ahora? — pregunto Sebastián cambiando el tema.

— bueno ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la empresa en que hice la pasantía. — Agradecí con la mirada mi hermana que se comenzara a comportar — ¿y tu qué es lo que estas estudiando? — pregunto de regreso rosalie a Sebastián.

— Yo estoy estudiando medicina — respondió Sebastián amablemente y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde mi hermana preguntándole cosas a Sebastián y yo rogando por que el no saliera corriendo ante el interrogatorio.

.

.

.

— ¿alegre que terminara? — le pregunte a Sebastián mientras caminábamos hacia el parqueadero del edificio.

— más de lo que tu estas no — me respondió atrayéndome hacia el. — No tienes por qué preocuparte yo ya sabía cómo era tu hermana y en donde me estaba metiendo — dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza mientras caminábamos.

— ¿entonces volveré a saber de ti? —pregunte dramáticamente.

— Claro — Sebastián me aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la puerta del conductor de su carro para luego tomar mis labios entre los suyos.

Sonreí después que rompimos el beso — dime — me incito sebas — yo sé que hay algo que quieres decirme pero que no te atreves, hazlo quedamos que además de novios también somos amigos puedes confiar en mí — tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— No es nada, en serio — solté gentilmente el agarre que Sebastián tenía en mi rostro.

— está bien no insistiré.

— ¿estas seguro que no te quieres quedar otro rato? —pregunte.

—quiero pero no puedo princesa, tengo que estudiar mañana para un examen pero te prometo que mañana hacemos algo — Sebastián dejo un cálido beso en mis labios.

— Bueno está bien — acepte. — entonces que te rinda estudiando y mañana te llamo temprano para desearte suerte.

— uuum si es así te aseguro que me va a ir excelente — me abrazo — tu sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

— si yo lo sé — le dije a Sebastián — yo también te quiero pero ahora tienes que irte — le dije sonriendo.

— si tienes razón pero tenemos una cita mañana — me dio un último beso y se subió a su auto y se fue. Me quede esperando hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Hice mi camino hacia el apartamento que comparto con Alice y mi hermana pensando en todo lo que había hablado ayer con Alice y no podía decir que estaba en lo cierto del todo pero tampoco estaba totalmente equivocada.

Flashback

— entonces bella estas preparada para dejar de ser una niña — Alice cambio bruscamente de tema en cuanto mi hermano dejo nuestro apartamento.

— Alice tengo 19 años técnicamente deje de ser una niña hace aproximadamente un año — respondí a Alice.

— no me estoy refiriendo a eso bella — digo calmadamente Alice — me refiero al paso que uno da para dejar de ser una niña a una mujer, para hacértelo más corto para tener relaciones con Sebastián.

— Alice, nosotros solo llevamos unos cuantos días no creo que él esté esperando ningún tipo de acción — le respondí un tanto desubicada.

— o sea bella no puedes estar con un hombre como Sebastián y no esperar que él quiera tener en un futuro cercano muy cercano diría yo — comenzó Alice — Sebastián es como mi hermano solo que él es más decente, ahora tiene una novia y le es fiel y esas cosas pero en su adolescencia fue igual de Casanova e igual que mi hermano y según lo que he oído sus hormonas no se han asentado aun solo que ahora solo las calma con una sola — finalizo Alice.

— estas bromeando ¿verdad? — pregunte preocupada — o sea no voy a decir que Sebastián me es indiferente tendría que ser de palo para no sentirme atraída por el pero yo no estoy en ese sitio todavía.

— bueno siempre hay otras cosas que puedes hacer para mantener a raya sus hormonas — me informo Alice para luego irse rápidamente sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Fin flashback

Dios a que se estaba refiriendo Alice a otras maneras, y por favor no sea lo que estoy pensando, no mejor dejo de pensar en esto — decidí cuando llegue a la puerta de mi apartartamento.

— ¿qué pasa hermanita? — me pregunto rosalie apenas entre por la puerta — por que el ceño fruncido, ¿no me digas que el pequeño sebas salió corriendo? — rodee mis ojos ante la mención de las intenciones de mi hermana de intimidar a Sebastián.

— no, gracias a Dios no lograste tu cometido — respondí a su provocación. — es solo que tengo una duda y no he podido resolverla — dije yéndome por las ramas, por mucho que mi hermana considerara a Alice como una no significara que estaría muy contenta sobre Alice alentándome a tener relaciones con Sebastián, ya que al parecer en la mente de mi hermana tengo 9 en lugar de 19 años.

— bueno, ¿Qué tal si me dices a mi? Ya sabes otro punto de vista, otra perspectiva para el problema — ofreció

— no, me temo que esto solo lo puedo resolver yo sola — trate de rechazarla lo más amablemente que las circunstancias me lo permitían.

— ok, pero si puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en decirme ¿está bien? — seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi habitación y estuve mucho tiempo pensando en quien podía ayudarme a salir de mis dudas hasta que me rendí y decidí prender mi laptop para conectarme.

.

.

.

G: se me ha olvidado preguntarte ¿Qué tal te fue en tu comida con tu novio y tu hermana?

B: fue, mi hermana se comporto con ella, solo estoy agradecida que haya terminado y que sebas no haya decido salir corriendo.

G: ¿lo amas?

B: lo quiero, si

G: ¿y lo han hecho?

B: no voy a honrar esa pregunta con una respuesta.

G: entonces ¿no?

B: no, no sé ¿por qué eso te interesa?

G: no me interesa solo estoy haciendo conversación y dime ¿tu quieres hacerlo?

B: si, solo te respondo para que dejes de preguntar y no quiero volver a sobre mi vida intima mas ¿entendido?

G: que sensible estas

B: lo siento perdóname, ahora cuéntame acerca de esa chica de la que estas enamorado.

G: no hay mucho por que decir acerca de eso, más que yo he sido un idiota y la perdí.

B: pero algo debe haber que tú puedas hacer, tu eres el más tierno, increíble hombre que yo he conocido, me pregunto quién no podría enamorarse de ti.

G: por favor no hablemos de eso hablemos de otra cosa.

B: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? No tiene nada que ver con el anterior tema.

G: claro. Lo que sea.

B: supongamos hipotéticamente que tu eres un chico y tienes una novia que resulta ser virgen pero tú ya has tenido relaciones sexuales ¿tu la esperarías?

G: si lo que me estas preguntando es si creo que tu novio te esperaría, ¿el te ha estado presionando?

B: a veces odio que me conozcas tanto, no me ha estado presionando solo es que Alice y yo estuvimos hablando un poquito sobre eso y me planteo esa duda, no estoy segura que ella esté totalmente en lo correcto pero tampoco creo que este muy lejos de la verdad por eso te pregunto por qué quiero un punto de vista masculino y yo no le voy a preguntar sobre esto a mi hermano así que el único que queda eres tu.

G: oh, muchas gracias no sabes cuan honrado me siento por ser tu segunda opción. Pero ahora siendo serios, si en verdad está enamorado de ti y te quiere el esperara que estés preparada y lista para dar ese paso

B: no te pongas así, tu sabes que tu eres my cibercrush y no te cambiaria nunca y gracias por el consejo

… para ver más de esta conversación te sugiero estés pendiente del próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>el proximo capitulo es un edward Pov donde puede que alice y allegra se metan en problemas. <strong>

**el link (ya saben quitan los espacios) **

ht tp : / / w w w . fa ceb ook. com / pa ges/ Brown- Green -a -Twil ight- fan fic-B y-Ma -P au-cul len/ 22 21 17 67 12 10 037

_**love, ma pau cullen.**_


	15. NOTA

Usare esta nota para ambas historias Brown & Green y Sanando Un Corazon.

Hola niñas sé que tengo la historia abandonada y que no debería estar subiendo una nota pero aquí estoy para explicarles un poco la razón de mi ausencia … mi escritura depende de mí animo y últimamente no me he sentido muy alegre que digamos así que eso se reflejaba en mi manera de escribir y no hablemos sobre los casi inexistentes reviews así que comencé a escribir cosas que después yo misma me decía que no era de la manera que yo había pensado la historia sobre todo sanando un corazón … y con Brown & Green después de revisarla he llegado a la determinación que voy a re-escribirla, solo serán los primeros capítulos porque de la manera que va la historia y como está planeada en mi mente las cosas terminarían muy mal, las cosas básicamente van a ser iguales pero para poder seguir con una historia más amable y menos por decirlo de un modo "emo" tengo que cambiar no muy drásticamente los primeros capítulos y algunos detalles del resto de la historia.

También debo decir y las que están en la universidad me entenderán que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible y entre fanfiction y mi carrera la decisión es obvia y también tengo que agregar que ya twilight no me gusta tanto como me gustaba antes pero eso no significa que voy a dejar las historias a medias significa que voy a tomarme un poco más de tiempo para prepararlas y si después de todo el tiempo que las he hecho esperar me quieren seguir leyendo yo volveré a publicar … en mi perfil están las páginas de ambas historias y mi perfil de face por donde iré dejando saber cómo va progresando todo esto.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION

Ma Pau S.


End file.
